


Time Broke the Bottle

by plsdontlookatme



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego will process his feelings because i’m in charge and we getting therapy up in here, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Honestly were just gonna see how it goes and tags will update accordingly, No Beta, OFC with powers, Probs a lot of Angst, Romance, Season 3 (not really but maybe?), Stuttering Diego, im just gonna go apeshit i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdontlookatme/pseuds/plsdontlookatme
Summary: After landing back in 2019 but in a strange and different world than before, the Umbrella Academy is confronted with the Sparrow Academy. But with such an egregious error in the space time continuum launching them into a strange alternate reality SOMETHING’S gotta give right?Enter Cassandra Hargreeves, The Oracle, Number Two, the only child to have left the Sparrow Academy. And wait, the other Number Two is kind of cute?That’s right boys, gals, and non-binary pals, Diego gets a romance per season and I get to write it.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Former Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves/David “Dave” Katz (mentioned), other pairings mentioned
Comments: 47
Kudos: 47





	1. Righteous Anger and Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I haven’t written fan fiction since I was a teenager but we're in a pandemic and so I’m going apeshit.  
> As such I am WOEFULLY out of practice so please be patient with me and feel free to offer up some criticism as I try and navigate fandoms and editing and story boarding.  
> I’m sure everybody asks for comments so I guess I’ll do that, again, any suggestions you have to make this shit better, do it. 
> 
> I’m also absolute horseshit at deciding perspective so first chapter will be in third, and chapters going forward will most like be from a first person point of view (if you hate that, leave a comment/suggestion, again I drink up constructive criticism. It feeds me.)

Reginald Hargreeves stood staring at the 6 people who all didn’t look a day older than when he saw them in 1963. He clicked his tongue, sneered at the large blond man, and leaned back in the pleated leather of his chair. 

“Number One, how long will it take your sister to get here?”  
His voice coming out in the clipped, commanding tone his academy was used to. Number One unconsciously straightened and replied, his voice cool and holding a coldness as he never took his eyes off the time travelers, 

“42 minutes sir. Minus 5 seconds of course.”  
And he grinned.  
The 6 miscreants from before tilted their heads in confusion before launching into a prolonged series of questions, accusations, and theories relating to how and why they were here. 

41 minutes later the door slammed open. The Umbrella Academy stiffened. Luther standing to his full height, having been slouching in the presence of his father. Allison uncrossed her arms, taking a sharp intake of breath. Five pulled himself back into his own space, unlocking his jaw. Diego instinctually whipped a knife at the source of the sound and for one of the few times in his life, missed. A woman stood with her head tilted oddly to the side, the movement having saved her. The throwing knife still quivering in its place, lodged in the door, a centimeter away from her very high cheekbone. 

She stood at around 5’8, body clad in an oversized dark red sweater that had various colored paints and large splotches of charcoal marring it, a ratty dark green scarf, black leggings, and a pair of boots. A worn-out grey newsboy's cap sat atop shoulder-length dark frizzy waves. A streak of charcoal was smudged near the corner of full lips as a friendly distraction from the white milky eyes that left her looking haunted. If Diego hadn’t known better he would have assumed Allison has rumored her. 

But before the knife stopped quivering the stark white in her eyes dispersed like a fog in a strong wind, leaving only a murky hazel and she let out a shaky gasp. Then those eyes narrowed, instead of focusing on the man who could have killed her, she instead focused on Hargreeves as she hissed “What did you do?”

Allison slapped Diego’s arm and he wrinkled his nose at her, “Can you not attempt to murder the person Dad’s been waiting for?” she hissed quietly, her discomfort with being in a room with the man who had raised them and his alternate universe fuckup kids was palpable. “She shouldn’t have burst into the room like it’s a fucking saloon scene.” He griped back, but recognizing that he was perhaps a little trigger happy, but it had been a weird morning, could you blame him?

“ What exactly is going on here?” Five had snapped, interrupting the heated exchange between the woman and Hargreeves. The woman turned to the rage filled teenager and seemed to fully regard the Umbrella Academy for the first time. “Number Two! If you had remained at the Academy and been reasonable then you would have seen this coming.” Reginald Hargreeves groused, his tone eternally formal and disappointed. 

The deep brown eyes of Number Two met the mottled hazel eyes of Number Two as Diego really observed the woman who had appeared so suddenly. She was pretty in a messy way, her eyes lined with day old eyeliner which had sunk into the bags beneath them. Her hair a mess of curls and waves that didn’t seem to have been tamed any time recently. Her clothing marked with what looked to be half an art supply store. But beneath it all was a strange mix of features, a slightly upturned nose, almond eyes, darker skin spattered with an excess of even darker freckles. She seemed to be a mix of races, her features not abiding by any one typical ethnic group. Her eyes a strange amalgamation of brown, green, and gold that seemed as mismatched and thrown together as the rest of her. Those eyes seemed to soften as they took in the sight of Diego before she straightened, seeming almost as if to adjust a weight on her shoulders before clearing her throat. 

“Don’t call me Number Two. I’m not your little Oracle anymore and you have no say as to what I do with myself or MY powers.”

Her tone had an icy regality to it before stepping over to join the grouped together Umbrella Academy. Her eyes flickered over to Diego before offering a hand to Five. “Cassandra, Cass or Cassie for short. I can’t say it’s nice to meet you but I would like to speak with all of you. Just not in this house.” She said definitively, some thick mental armor seeming to slam in place as she made her way to the door. 

“I’ll be at the donut place down the road if you’d like to be filled in by someone other than a discount Bond villain over there.” Her head jerking sharply to indicate their adopted father before her eyes flicked over to Ben...not Ben. “Good to see you Number One…” She said, her voice barely concealing a small quiver in the resolute tone before she made a too quick to be a dignified exit. 

Diego was the first to move, swiftly chasing after her, Vanya, Klaus, and Allison were right behind him. Of course, Luther and Five prioritized talking to Dad, whether for cold hard information or a weird mix of fear and misplaced loyalty. 

“Cassandra! Cass! Wait up!” He called gruffly, swiftly catching up with the woman who had paused right outside the door. She was shaking slightly but seemed to be steeling herself. “Whoa, you okay?” he asked, watching again as the cloudy white dispersed from her eyes. “Yeah, I knew you would come. Sorry, I just...hate that house, I’m sure you get it.” She said, her voice had a raspy low quality to it that washed over Diego, almost instilling a sense of calm as his most of his siblings caught up with them.

“So….you guys are from an alternate reality?” she stated in a tone that clearly knew the answer. The four of them nodded and it was Klaus who said 

“It’s the weirdest thing...but how do YOU know that?” his eyes tracing over every inch of the woman as if trying to read the answer to his question on her fraying sweater.  
“Because you royally fucked up the future.” She stated matter of factly, her teeth beginning to pick at the dry skin of her lips before she almost reluctantly pulled a tube of chapstick from her back pocket and applied it, guiding the group to...surprise surprise, Griddy’s Donuts. It’s nice that some things never change.


	2. From Skyscraper to Water Buffalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings for this chapter I believe but if I’m ignorant to something PLEASE let me know and I’ll be happy to add some.
> 
> Chapter 2 is from Cassandra’s point of view. Chapter 3 will be from Diego’s  
> I know that the assumption is that the Sparrow Academy has names (via the cube being referred to as Christopher) but since we don’t have more info I decided to axe it. In this fic Reginald Hargreeves never built Mom because of her “betrayal” due to being informed of Hargreeves plans by Diego, therefor the Sparrow Academy never had names. Hope that’s okay!

*Cassandra*  
I could hear the spoon clink against the side of the mug as I stirred my hot chocolate, hoping the familiar feeling and sound would ground me as I sat in a booth with the alternate universe versions of the team I grew up in.

I had accepted a long time ago that my life would never be “normal.” Growing up in a mansion with a bunch of other random kids and a cold distant adoptive parent would be enough to screw up anyone. Add in superpowers? Fuck. God I need to call my therapist.

But now this...alternate kids from a different timeline popped up out of nowhere, giving me the biggest migraine possible as I could see the future fracture off a million times over.

The beautiful woman in the cape introduced herself as Allison, Number Three, the petite woman as Vanya, Number Seven, the man with curly hair as Klaus, Number Four, and the handsome man with all the knives as Diego, Number Two. 

I couldn’t help a slight fascination with Diego, we were both Number Two after all. I stared at him for perhaps a little too long, trying to spy the same feelings of inadequacy, the exhaustion of permanent comparison, the drive to be better, smarter, more powerful - all the things I knew in myself. How similar would we be? 

“You all have names…” I observed wryly, a hint of my jealousy peeking through, I didn’t get my name until after I moved out and even then Cassandra was just a bad joke. Cassandra, the seer no one listened to. I earned the nickname after telling a friend in college that her boyfriend would almost certainly cheat on her. She didn’t listen. He cheated. They got back together. He cheated again. I got the name Cassandra, a bad joke, but it was MY bad joke. 

Diego raised an eyebrow from where he sat across from me “Yeah, mom gave them to us.” and my eyes widened, betraying my surprise even as I tried so hard to conceal it. You’d think I would never be surprised and to an extent I’m not, I knew what he would most likely say before he said it, but the emotion of it still cuts. “You all had a mom?”

I laced my fingers together as I tried to focus only on the words they told me as they explained about their robot mother Grace, Diego clearly cared the most for her, that was clear just by the warmth that leaked into his tone. 

“Grace doesn’t exist anymore?” He asked, something behind his voice seeming a little broken at the idea. 

“Um, no, not really. We have 4 robots in the house, one in the medbay to take care of injuries, two in the kitchen to make and serve food, and a fourth for household tasks like cleaning, laundry, stuff like that. They don’t have names or personalities like your mom. We just called them Doc, Chef, Butler, and Knick-Knack.”

I disclosed. Sometimes we had imprinted on them, looking for some kind of comfort, but they never had more personality than fulfilling basic needs. Meeting his eyes from across the table Diego was looking at me with something that almost read like guilt and I cocked my head as I peered closer, trying to find an answer in his face.

Allison gently interjected to say “I’m sorry to interrupt but you said something about the future?” and with that my world became a little more focused, a little colder as I prepared to launch into a series of probability maps that would most likely result in confusion. 

“Yeah sorry, sorry. I just...there’s a lot to explain and I don’t know where to start. We’re all super powered kids born to moms that weren’t pregnant before they had us right? That shouldn’t be too different right?” I felt the need to clarify and when they nodded I continued.

“My power is temporal foresight. Number Two aka The Oracle. I see umm,” I paused, trying to ignore all the split ends and unlikely scenarios that stretched out before me, focusing in on giving the information despite the reaction.

“I see probabilities of future events and their likeliness. Usually just a few seconds before they happen but with bigger stuff I get bigger pings. Like, I knew about a nuclear bomb being dropped three weeks before it happened.

“But the minute you guys showed up, all the probability maps just sort of…well umm...hold on a second.” 

I grabbed a napkin from the table and pulled a pen out of my bag and began to quickly sketch. 

“So lego’s right? Think like someone built a skyscraper out of legos. and the skyscraper keeps getting built and added to and sometimes it takes weird turns but ultimately still architecturally sound.”

I sketched out something that was a mix of a probability map and a weather report, shading it darker with greater possibilities as I spoke. 

“And then you guys showed up. And someone took a wrecking ball to the skyscraper and it broke apart into millions of pieces but instead of landing in a heap it made a water buffalo made of those same pieces. Wait, fuck that probably doesn’t make sense. Does that make sense?” 

I knew I was getting a little frantic but I wasn’t sure how to properly communicate the amount of information swirling around my brain. 

Looking around there were four sets of blank stares aimed at me and I offered the scribbled napkin as a peace offering.

Klaus was the one to break the small silence “You see the future?” he repeated, as if trying to clarify.

I nodded. 

“Then what am I about to say right now? NO wait not yet- Luthersniffsdadsunderwear. Cool!”

I spoke at the same time as the gaunt man, my vision going cloudy as I did so. 

Once I could fully see again, the white film retracting I allowed myself a small grin. Goofing around with my powers was a pleasant change from a lifetime of torment and rigorous training, but my head was beginning to pound. Being out and about like this was verging on overwhelming, the threads of possibilities were twirling round and round like ribbons on a maypole beginning to tangle.

Digging into my satchel I pulled out a pill bottle and shook one out into my hand, not enough to block my power but enough to dull it to something manageable. Anxiety medication was a nice alternative to the sleeping pills I used to take throughout college, trying to remain drowsy enough to not notice the swirling possibilities.

However before I could pop it into my mouth a new future popped up, a ping with a likelihood that was fluctuating wildly. A petite woman, Vanya, with pure white eyes (a weird coincidence) and paler than usual skin flattening the world around her with some strange kind of sound wave. I turned towards her “You...because of my pills? Or is Hargreeves doing something?” My voice trailing off as I was lost in thought, washing my pill down with the lukewarm hot chocolate (a hideous oxymoron.)

“Alright, so fill me in on the multiverse.” And I sat back, curling into myself as Allison and Vanya began to explain with some colorful commentary thrown in by Klaus and some snippy comments from Diego. This Academy felt so much warmer than the Sparrow Academy Cassie had grown up in. They seemed more like siblings than a platoon. 

I tried to curb some jealousy as they teased each other, so intimately familiar that even their antagonism seemed pleasant. It almost made me miss the Sparrow Academy, almost.


	3. Bonding over Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult language, describing leaving an abusive home in the vaguest of terms. 
> 
> I’m a little iffy on this chapter, I’m struggling a little Diego’s voice on the page, especially as this was a lot of filler/exposition. Next chapter will go back to third person and will most likely remain that way unless I feel a perspective really NEEDS to be specific. Thank you so much for the support! I really hope I can deliver a fun to read angsty, happy, fluffy ride.

*Diego*

I couldn’t help but look at Cassie, she was sitting across from me and I couldn’t quite get a read on her. She had adjusted in the booth to hug her knees to her chest and her palms were cradling the mug of hot chocolate as she took the time to listen as my siblings recounted the insanity of the last few weeks. 

Her positioning had caused her sleeve to gently slide back, showcasing a black bar tattooed on the inside of her wrist. I knew what that bar covered, I had briefly thought of covering up my umbrella tattoo but never had. That tattoo referenced something painful sure, but it also proved I was a hero, that I had always been a hero, even if it wasn’t my choice. 

I could practically hear Lila and Klaus digging into me for my hero complex but honestly? They can fuck off. I’m not gonna take bullshit critique from my dumbass little brother or...whatever Lila is or was to me. 

What was her deal? I get it, finding out your life was a lie and the person who raised you was batshit crazy is...hard. But she had no problem kidnapping me, bringing me home to mom to force me into some weird time cult. I offer her family, sure a fucked up one that couldn’t stand to be in the same room as each other half the time, but still a family and she ditched.

Allison saying “Klaus!” in an exasperated tone snapped me out of my thoughts and my eyes caught back onto Cassandra. I gotta focus. New timeline. New people. New Academy. Christ. I tried to stay casual as I scoped out Cassandra, trying to get a read on her deal. 

Her freckles were even more apparent than I thought, splattering across every available inch of her. I can’t tell exactly what ethnicity she was, clearly a mix of some. Her skin was a little darker than mine, her hair had some kink and curl to it, and her nose was slightly crooked, she clearly had broken it some time ago. 

Broken noses were pretty common, especially if the Sparrow Academy’s training was anything similar to the Umbrella Academy’s. Diego remembered Mom dabbing away blood as he nursed a broken nose and some cracked ribs after a practice fight with Luther got a little too competitive.

Her power was the most startling. How do you even see the future? She didn’t look like those New Jersey mediums with too much leopard print and nails to poke eyes out he had run into. And if the future was constantly changing like she said how did she keep track of anything? 

She also looked small, when nose to nose with dad she had seemed strong, cold and composed. Now she looked dwarfed in her own sweater, seeming like she was trying to absorb the warmth from her mug. More relaxed, but also more vulnerable inside the shitty retro donut shop as she listened to the two different apocalypses he had lived through. 

Her eyes meeting mine startled me out of trying to piece together who exactly she was. She was laughing? Her lips split in a wide grin as her voice rasped out. 

“A kid who could copy powers? And you DATED her? Oh god.” 

She was collapsing into giggles at Klaus’ extravagant retelling of his brief romance with Lila.

“What was your power again?” she asked, her eyes scrunching up slightly at her laughter. 

“Trajectory Manipulation.” I snapped. “Can we get off my love life? Klaus tried to convince a teenager he was gay, Vanya lesbianed a married woman, and Allison keeps getting married despite having a thing for our literal monkey brother.” 

Maybe my response was a little snippy but she seemed to take it in good humor as I averted my gaze. Allison rolled her eyes, Vanya was blushing, and Klaus of course took it as an invitation to talk about his tragic romance. 

How the fuck did I end up here? Vigilante to mental patient in the 60s to alternate timeline. Did I piss off god? Five is such a piece of shit for all this. 

“Speaking of monkey brother, how deep up dads ass do you think Luther and Five are right now?” Klaus drawled. 

Somehow, he had found a way to lounge like a french monarch in the small space of a donut shop booth. 

“Luther is just a ball of gas at this point and Five is having an aneurysm trying to get a single answer out of dad.” 

Maybe I was still a little bitter at how Team Zero went down, my nose still hurt from where Allison had punched me, but my leg was still fucked to hell and that was distracting enough. I knew in the back of my brain I needed to be off of it for at least a week but that just...wasn’t going to happen. 

“Do you want to go check on them? I can give you guys my address if you want to meet up with me later, I’m assuming you don’t have cellphones on you.”

Cassandra took out a pen and scribbled an address on a napkin, proffering it to me. When I took it I could feel where her cold, slim fingers were callused. Calluses on the first knuckle I recognized as common with frequent boxers and grapplers, and rough skin on the tips of her fingers, guitar maybe?

If she was still fighting frequently, was that due to keeping up with training or something else? If in this timeline she was the only one to have left the Academy, why? What made her so special?

I tucked the napkin in my pocket before asking her. “So why’d you leave?” I almost regretted how accusatory it came out but I reminded myself I didn’t know this woman, I didn’t know if I could trust her, for all we knew she was the next Harold Jenkins. 

She had stiffened slightly before putting up a clearly practiced face of ease, almost similar to how she had looked at dad earlier today. 

“From what you told me, all of you except Luther left so I’m sure you get it. Reggie is a dick, I hated living there, I wanted to actually experience life instead of saving other people’s all the time.”

She paused and the breath she left out was slightly shakier than her previous. She seemed like she was trying to clearly picture what she was going to say next in her head, I wondered if I looked like that when I did the same thing. 

“I don’t know why the others never left. I offered, they turned me down. I don’t think they realized they could have something better away from him.” 

She sounded bitter and I could feel the same thing stir up in me. I was 17 when I left, pissed off that I was still Number Two, that that’s all I could ever be. The Police Academy...didn’t work out but it was an attempt to start something new. I had met Eudora and that had made it worth it. I had built a life where I was my own Number One, whereI could help people without dad, without anybody, whereI wasn’t getting shit on day in and day out.

“So I turned 18, got a boyfriend, moved out, went to college. Dyed my hair blue. Went to Bonnaroo. Got a job. Made my own life yaknow?”

She shrugged, her fingers idly playing with a loose string on her sweater. I nodded and took the time to really look at her again. I tried to picture her messy hair as messy and blue.

“So yeah, if you’d like to see my apartment, you have the address. I have a cat so heads up if any of you are allergic. Bring the other two if you can peel them away from Reggie sucking their souls out.” She offered, placing a 20 on the booth to cover their coffees and half dozen donuts before Vanya and Klaus allowed her to slide out of the booth. She gave one last small wave and paused “Oh, umm, I have an extra bedroom if you guys don’t want to stay at the academy or a motel. I’m sure we can figure something out.” She adjusted her sweater and scarf before stepping out of the shop and into the rainy day outside. 

“I don’t trust any of this.” I said the second she was gone. Vanya of course gave small eye roll and Allison huffed. “What? We drop in a different timeline and you think we should just, chill here? What if there’s another apocalypse? What if she blows up again?” He jerks his head towards Vanya and Klaus hisses from between his teeth. 

“Can we go five minutes without you getting all combative?” Allison snipped. 

“No.” I was tired and my leg hurt and between time travel and Lila and dad killing JFK I want to hit something. 

“Are we going to draw straws to see who’s going to go pick up Luther and Five and do we think Griddys can make this coffee Irish?”  
Klaus was peering into his mug as if the black liquid disappointed him. 

“I can go.” Vanya volunteered and Allison smiled at her and nodded “We’re back in 2019 we should get some phones. You guys want to take care of that?” 

My thumb was idly rubbing the flat of a knife and I nodded, “Yeah sure I can take care of that, do we have any money?” Psych wards surprisingly aren’t great for the wallet. Allison had a whole 10 dollars on her, Vanya had two dollars and some change, and Klaus pulled out a billfold with multiple hundred dollar bills because….of fucking course he did. 

“I grabbed Bertha’s purse as I left.” he smirked and I grabbed the money and copied down Cassandra's address for Allison and Vanya. 

“Meet back up tonight at her place.” I outlined and we split up, Vanya and Allison to go get Luther and Five, and Klaus tagging after me as I went and got some burner phones. I would love to catch a fucking break.


	4. Pepe Silvia and Marvin Gay(e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Very light description of First Aid, Alcohol Consumption
> 
> Writing this instead of preparing for all of my midterms? Who? Me? Definitely not. I lied, this chapter is from Cassandra's perspective yet again and I want to thank you for all y'alls patience as I try and figure out these character's voices. You're all saints. Like, comment, and subscribe. Again I live for critique so if you got it? Lay it on me, I'd like to make the story as readable and enjoyable as I can. We're still in the spot of character development which, not going to lie, is going to be most of the story, I'm not particularly planning on huge action-driven sequences. Okay! Enough rambling. Thank yall!

*Cassandra*

I set aside my mug and began to gently peel Goblin off my lap five seconds before Diego and Klaus would knock on my door. It’s funny the things that always strike me the clearest. There was an 80% chance if they arrived in the next five seconds and knocked, that Diego would knock (control issues maybe? Or maybe they still followed the number hierarchy) and he would knock with two short and sharp raps to the wood of my door. If in the smaller chance Klaus knocked (if he cut the corner quickly to scrabble to the door, maybe to irritate Diego?) he would give an elaborate series of knocks on the wood and called “Honey we’re home!”

I opened the door to be face to face with Diego’s fist, raised to tap his knuckles against the door. “Hey! Come on in. Shoes by the door preferably.” I said, a smile stretching across my face. What was that about? Something about being around them just made me a little happier, maybe it was Klaus’ odd manner of speech. If I hadn’t known better I would have guessed I was some Russian sleeper agent that was about to be triggered but whatever weird shit came out of his mouth next. 

I stepped back to allow them both in, Klaus toeing off his shoes and swanning, barefoot, into my apartment. Why was he not wearing socks? He was wearing boots! Diego seemed a little bit grumpier about the request as he kicked off his shoes, standing in black socks just inside the threshold.

“Welcome, mi casa es su casa, all that. Can I get you guys anything to drink? Oh and this is Goblin, Ph.D. The one in the sill looking out pensively is Orpheus.” I pointed out my cats. Goblin who had earned that name with his spiteful attitude and severe underbite was currently rubbing his mottled gray fur up against Diego’s leg. Orpheus was sitting prim and proper in his perch, long dark fur perfectly groomed, his left back leg a stump from his days on the streets before I rescued him.

“Sweet babies!” Klaus cooed as he sauntered, literally sauntered over to Orpheus and proferring his hand for him to sniff. Diego has with feigned reluctance leaned down to scritch Goblin behind his ears. “Careful, he’s a love biter.” I warned before going to grab my mug from the coffee table.

My apartment was my home, it should have been out of my budget but Reggie’s bank accounts were frightfully easy to access if you really knew him. Hardwood floors, floor to ceiling windows, my magpie-like collection of trinkets, plants, and my own artwork scattered across every surface and yet maintaining a level of organization. It was cozy, friends had described it to me as ‘part studio, part terradome, part cocoon.’ I was happy with it and it was almost a point of pride. 

“So, any drinks? Do you all need a change of clothes? Anything? I’m out of my depth as far as provisions for time and space travelers.” I submitted wryly, I was truly and rarely stumped. There didn’t seem a way to send them back, and so unless someone thought of something they were….displaced. 

“What kind of closet do you have?” Klaus grinned toothily, reeking of mischief. “Down the hallway, second door to the left, my closet will be on the right side of the room. We might be the same size or there should be stuff friends left.” I offered fully getting the feeling he would have invited himself regardless. 

“How about you? A drink? I don’t think 2 pm is too early to start drinking under these circumstances.” I offered to Diego, who was currently focused on trying to unlatch Goblin’s teeth from the meat of his hand. “Sorry, he’s vicious.” I offered before kneeling down to pry Goblin off of him. “Yeah, your landlord lets you keep tigers in your apartment?” Diego teased, nursing his hand. 

I rolled my eyes before depositing Goblin on the cat tree next to the door. “I’m glad he could get your mind off your leg. You okay? You’re limping pretty badly.” I had noticed it when he had caught up with me after my dramatic exit from Hargreeve’s mansion and he seemed to be getting stiffer even as he clearly worked through it. He set his jaw and shrugged, finally standing up “Yeah, I’m fine, I was...I had a tractor land on me.” I could feel my eyes widen, “Holy shit. Umm, I’m assuming you haven’t had it looked at?” I asked, already knowing the answer to my question and that was even without my power. “Gimme a sec, I can grab my stuff, you wanna pop a squat on the couch and I can see what I can do?” I offered and he looked about to protest before eventually nodding.

I went to my hallway closet to grab my expansive first aid kit. I don’t go looking for trouble, it just finds me a lot, and knowing how to stitch yourself up is invaluable. I could hear a few rustles of fabric inside my room and could only imagine what the androgynous man was piling on himself, I think I still had a gown from a gala in the back of my closet. “You’ll probably need to take your pants off if that’s okay. I usually try to wait at least a half-hour before demanding guests strip.” I spoke, trying to keep my voice calm and encouraging, something to make him feel comfortable, and was rewarded with a snort of laughter. I grabbed Diego a glass of water and pulled a bag of frozen vegetable medley from my freezer. 

Walking over to my couch, I tried to keep my face blank and encouraging as my jaw hit the floor. Is it fucked up to think the time and space traveling guy from an alternate reality who grew up in the same house as you was really hot? Like obviously I had noticed he was attractive but in nothing but a black zip-up, underwear, socks, and some bondage looking leather harness with knives? Like what the fuck am I supposed to do? So I smile and sit on the coffee table as I begin to examine his black and blue and very muscular thigh. 

“So, do you often get stuck under farm equipment?” I teased, trying to relax us both as I pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed some sterile cotton pads and sterilizing alcohol. “Believe it or not, no. But that’s kinda been my luck the past few weeks.” He grumbled as I swiped over some scrapes with the rubbing alcohol. “Well, none of these look deep enough to require stitches so we just have to worry about blunt impact trauma,” I stated, careful not to press on the massive bruise covering most of his thigh, hopefully, the bone itself was okay. 

“Yeah good, I hate needles.” He said offhandedly, letting out a breath through his nose. “Really? The knife guy draws the line at really small knives?” I teased, covering the cuts in Neosporin and large stick on bandages. “That’s not...who in the world considers needles to be knives?” He asked, his small smile cut short as I placed the wrapped up bag of frozen veggies on his leg and then piled up pillows to elevate it. “My main tattoo artist frequently says their job is to stab people. Maybe you and them have a lot in common.” I soothed, offering him a throw blanket for some privacy as his leg elevated. 

Klaus then meandered into the room, wearing, of course, my gown from that stupid gala my ex-girlfriend had drug me too. Sheer nude tulle swishing around him and baring his cleavage. “Cassandra look at you, you have style!” He cooed, the skirt swishing around his ankles, the dress long enough to having been tailored to my height + heels. I grinned and tugged on my ratty sweater and hair I had tossed up in a bun. “What? I’m not the height of elegance right now? Oh fuck is that….fuck that’s my oils.” I betrayed my own joke at the realization there was a splotch of dark blue oil paint on my right hip. 

“Are you a painter darling?” Klaus asked, suddenly taking up a renewed interest in the painting and sketches I had scattered across the living room. “Only for pay. And you can call me Cas or Cassie, Cassandra is an overdramatic mouthful.” I snarked, cutting my eyes over to Diego who had let his head relax on the arm of the sofa he was leaning against. His hair was falling back in waves from his face and his lips were slightly parted. He looked like a painting, in my opinion, my hands absentmindedly reached for my sketchpad. 

“So Allison and Vanya are getting the other two?” I asked, my fingers wrapping around some charcoal I had tucked between two of the pages. Klaus nodded while beginning to tumb through my record collection. 

“Do you mind?” I asked, keeping my voice soft and quiet so only Diego could hear me. His brown eyes flicked to meet mine in confusion before I made a small gesture to my sketchpad and then to him. He blushed, a light bloom of pink lighting golden skin before he clenched his jaw and nodding, turning to look at Goblin who had set himself to rest on the back of the couch, looking down at Diego as he lounged.

“I think this one is plotting against me.” His eyes following as Goblin folded his paws beneath him. “Undoubtedly, being an unrepentant bastard is like, his whole thing.” I smirked, the charcoal beginning to sweep along the pages with my fingers. Klaus had clearly found a suitable record as the vinyl of Marvin Gaye singing Nat King Cole’s Greatest Hits began to swirl around the room. It was a pleasant moment, almost tender to have music playing as Klaus swayed, my fingers busy sketching the handsome face of a man on the verge of drifting off to sleep on my couch.

“So how many things do you think are different? How much did you guys affect?” I prompted, legitimately curious myself, their existence in the 60s had shifted which children Reginald adopted and the name of the Academy, but what else? Did they all exist somewhere in this timeline? Could we find them? Should we find them?

“I don’t know, the Commission is falling apart so who knows how different shit is. The Commission are like time and space FBI.” Diego proffered, his eyes still closed and I grinned conspiratorially. “I know who the Commission is. They tried to recruit me...then briefly kill me, seeing the future and altering it kinda put me on their shit list.” I informed them. 

That had been a fun conversation and by fun, I mean living hell. After I had seen a vision of nuclear warfare when I was fourteen, the Sparrow Academy had prevented it from all going down. The Commission was pretty pissed. It took a long contract of bargains and agreements between Reginald and them that even I wasn’t privy to. I didn’t particularly care. Knowing probable futures is what I did. They could either suck it up or kill me. 

Diego cracked one eye open and gave me a hint of a crooked grin. “They really love trying to fuck over Number Twos huh?” I raised an eyebrow “You were working for the commission? You think you can take me, knife boy?” I teased and he bared his teeth at me and winked. “You’d never see me coming.” I flipped him off. 

“I should have never put on Marvin Gaye, it just ups the sexual tension,” Klaus called from where he was rummaging in my fridge and pulling out a bottle of rosé. “Glasses are in the far left cabinet.” I called, pointedly ignoring his teasing words. I set aside my sketchbook and stretched my arms above my head, feeling my jaw pull in a yawn. 

“Diego if you want to nap, a bed might be more comfortable, I can stack the pillows up in there.” I offered, he clearly looked exhausted and I stood up to go prepare it, deciding I wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “Already dragging him off to bed, Diego can you go a month without getting some new femme fatale?” Klaus drawled, sipping wine from a mug. Diego let out a groan as he moved to sit up and stand. “If Allison gets to then so do I.” He snarked back and Cassandra grinned. “I don’t know what’s going on but let’s get you down before I learn anymore family secrets from sass alone. Ignore the mess in the guest room, it’s where I store all my half-finished projects.” I offered in a small apology. 

The guest room itself was half finished. There was a bed with sheets and a credenza sure, but there were seven canvases leaned against the wall that was covered in a half done mural. Charcoal sketches, my true passion, were scattered around the room, piles on the desk, some taped to the walls as inspiration. I was...a living artist stereotype now that I was forced to look at the room through the gaze of a guest. I was the Pepe Silvia of landscapes, portraits, and weird abstract shit when I drank too much caffeine and hadn’t taken medication. 

“Jesus...this is worse than I thought. Sorry for the mess.” I offered before grabbing some pillows and stacking them so Diego could lay down and still prop his leg up. “Do you need some clothes? I think I have some sweatpants that would fit you.” I turned to see him staring intently at me like he was filing away each thing I said. “Why are you doing all this?” He said, his voice soft so as to not carry but hard enough to showcase his mistrust. I stood straight now, placing my hand on his arm and guiding him to at least sit down on the bed.

“Because I care? You guys got curveball through time and seem to be dealing with a whole lot of shit.” I paused as I thought whether or not to continue. “And it’s...it’s nice to help. After I left the Academy...they won't speak to me anymore. And for as much as I’m happy with everything, it’s...difficult to meet new people when you always know how things end.” I bite my tongue after that, not particularly having wanted to be that vulnerable but to be fair...it’s been a while since I’ve felt comfortable enough to share that with anyone. Most people don’t get it, or they claim to but when things get real they’ll fall apart. 

Diego let me guide him back to laying down. “Yeah, I guess that blows.” He supplied wryly and I grin, relieved he had broken the tension. “It super blows. You and the rest of the Umbrella Academy are the only ones who have been surprises to me so far….it’s nice.” I supplied, letting my smile soften a little bit as I pulled a comforter from the bedroom closet and offered it to him. “I’m sure I’ll figure you all out eventually and get terribly bored of you though. Get some rest, I’m going to go daydrink with Klaus.” I smirked as he pulled a pouty face at my first comment and I tried to make as graceful an exit as I could while hearing him mutter “Yeah I doubt you’ll get bored.” Closing the door but leaving it open just a crack, I let out a shaky breath and went to pour myself a large glass of wine. “So...a cult in the ’60s huh? Was it like a sex cult or just a boring one?” I relaxed into my cushioned barstool as Klaus began to fill me in on ‘Destiny’s Children.’

Half an hour later we were almost completely through my bottle of wine and I was embarrassingly tipsy, my tolerance was such garbage, and I was recounting the story of how a friend and I stole the gigantic pepper mill that was in my kitchen from a chain of shitty Italian restaurants when there was a knock on the door. 

I knew there was an 85% chance it was Vanya, Allison, Luther, and Five so I scooped up Orpheus and opened the door. “Hey! Come in!” I said, opening the door wide and keeping an eye on Goblin to ensure he didn’t make a break for it. I tried to keep the easy lopsided smile off my face and focus. “So um...any news from the hell house?” I asked as I closed the door behind them, a nervousness growing inside me. Their arrival reminded me of the fact I had invited Hargreeves drama into my life once more. 

“Oh you know, nothing too exciting, other than the fact that you tried to kill dad.” The old man in a teenager’s body snarked. I really shouldn’t have been drinking, the probability maps were swirling around my brain like an expressionism background. Diego’s voice cut through and I looked over from where he was now standing in the entrance of the hallway. “You did what?”


	5. Bad Vibes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Language as always, brief mention of a sex toy
> 
> The more commentary/critiques the better I can shape it and suit it to yall so all comments are great!   
> Chapter's from Cassandra's POV and I was a little impatient to get some Diego/Cass dialogue. I just think it'd be super cool to interact with someone who's very different from you in Nature but you had very very similar Nurtures, that shit interests me so hell yeah. Maybe we'll get some more Umbrella Academy in here too. Maybe even some Sparrow Academy? idk maybe I'll go apeshit (Sorry if this makes no sense I did drugs right before writing it)
> 
> ok cool! Thanks for reading all this bullshit.

*Cassandra*

Orpheus was purring contentedly in my arms as the other Hargreeves siblings stared at me with a range of emotions. Orpheus was an amazing cat, sweet-tempered. I had found him crying in an alley, covered in fleas and mange, his back legs cut open from some alley catfight and infected. After weeks of vet visits he had been cleaned up, given shots, and his leg amputated. I had waited to see if anyone else was interested in him but when no one was, he came to live with me and Goblin. He was so much calmer than Goblin, he loved just perching on the window to watch outside and cuddled me whenever I needed him, a la right now. 

“She tried to burn him alive.” Five supplied and I gave a watery grin. “You all lived with him and didn’t try to kill him? Alternate timeline indeed.” I said, attempting to make a joke but failing. Walking back over to my glass I filled it with water instead, hoping to sober off the fuzzy feeling in my brain.

My eyes flicked to Diego’s, he looked less accusational and more just...surprised. In fact, most of them except for the big guy, Luther, and the geriatric teenager, Five, seemed more on the side of shock than anger. I took a deep breath, gently placing Orpheus down on the counter and sitting back on the barstool that Klaus and I had been joking from minutes ago.

“I don’t know your experiences with good ol’ Reggie but he was iron fist with us. Constant training and degradation, pitting us against each other our whole lives.” I took a gulping breath, trying to get enough air in my lungs to prevent my throat from closing. “And he made it very clear that leaving wasn’t an option. So I weighed the probabilities. That’s what I do. And the only way I would have a chance of leaving was if everyone was occupied with something else.”

My finger ran around the rim of the glass, my brain supplying me with never forgotten memories of sneaking around to collect my documents, birth certificate, social security card, all I’d need to live my own life, free of being a hero. The days and nights spent dedicating every spare second to mapping out probabilities of how to best leave, how to convince my siblings to come with me, where to go. It took an extra two months to come to terms with the fact that the percentages of anyone leaving with me were practically non-existent and that to be able to leave at all, some bridges had to be burned, literally in my case. I won't forget the screams but he has no right to remind me.

“I knew no one would actually get hurt.” I supplied

“And how did you know that?” Five sneered and I snapped.

“Because I see the future. That’s what I do. Just like how fucking up the space-time continuum is what you do.” 

I could feel my temper getting the best of me but I had done everything I could to provide them some semblance of comfort only for this shithead teenager to throw the worst parts of my past into my face. I let out a long, slow breath, doing my best to not show how much I wanted to strangle the little twerp.

“I charted it out, no one got seriously hurt, I got my shit and I left. Why does that even matter to you? What, you’re just buying whatever your dad says hook line and sinker?”

“No, we’re listening to what Ben said.” Luther supplied and I raised an eyebrow. They had filled me in at the diner that Number One had been adopted along with them and died young, but to hear him so casually referenced, with a _name _that had _trust _behind it rocked me a little.____

____“That’s not Ben. That’s Number One. Number One isn’t your brother. He’s an egomaniac who chugged dad’s kool-aid till he couldn’t even tell he was choking anymore.” I said bitterly, sitting back down on the stool that I had abandoned in my rage towards Five._ _ _ _

____Number One...god where to even begin on our history. Rivals pitted against each other since the day Reginald numbered us. Years of training sessions where we had faced off against each other; frantically dodging the tentacles and horrors I knew would be directed at me. Years of being Number Two, less than, always half a step behind. But there’s an intimacy that comes with growing up alongside someone, even when in positions of opposition. I cared for him and I always would but there wasn’t a world where I could be happy, and still be anywhere near the Sparrow Academy._ _ _ _

____I felt a hand gently touch my elbow and looked up to see Allison who offered me a small, tight smile. “Umm, yeah. So. Yes. I lit Reggie’s curtains on fire and booked it. Are you all hungry? I’m starving. Chinese okay? Write your orders down.” I said, hating the way my voice seemed a little quieter and emptier than before. I had done a very good job of closing off that part of my life and not thinking about it unless I had to._ _ _ _

____I stood up to walk to my bedroom, attempting to wash my face and change to try and calm the heady feeling of the mix of emotions running high and a bellyful of wine. My arm brushed against Diego’s from where he stood leaning on the hall entryway. The minute I rounded the corner I heard a “Smooth move dickhead.” in Diego’s sharp tone before there were footsteps headed my way._ _ _ _

____Cupping my hands in the warm water, I splashed my face before blindly waving for the hand towel hanging on a ring. “Your brothers have an exceptional charm.” I said while dabbing at my face, pulling back to meet Diego’s warm brown eyes._ _ _ _

____“Yeah well, Luther was our Number One and stayed on the moon for dad and Five...Fives just an asshole.” He said wryly. I nudged my way past him to make it back into my bedroom._ _ _ _

____Fuck. My bedroom was a mess, a pair of jeans were kicked off in the corner, bobby-pins littered every surface and….oh jesus christ oh fuck my vibrator was sitting just...directly on my bedside table. Why didn’t I clean up before inviting the inter-dimensional travelers to my apartment?_ _ _ _

____I attempted to casually shrug out of my sweater, leaving me in the black tank top I had worn underneath as I strategically tossed it over to land on my bedside table, successfully concealing the sex toy. “The moon?” I tried desperately to be casual. Diego raised an eyebrow, his eyes glancing over me and I immediately could feel my cheeks heat. Maybe it had been a while. I walked over to my closet and began to flick through my options as I listened._ _ _ _

____“Yeah uhh, after dad injected him with monkey serum he sent him to the moon. Wild shit. Luther was the only one of us who hadn’t left. Went apeshit when dad died, immediately tried accusing us. And Five showed up all ‘the apocalypse is going to happen and I’m going to be a dick about it.’ It’s hard to take him seriously when you’ve seen him drunk and cuddled up with a department mannequin.”_ _ _ _

____I could feel my cheeks aching lightly in a grin as I looked back at him. “Are you outing your family drama as an apology for Five bringing up my family drama?” I asked, halfway teasing. He smirked, “If I was, would you accept it?” I pulled a big cozy cardigan out of my closet and shrugged it on. “I don’t have any beef with you Number Two, we’re in this together.” I teased, stepping in close to give a playful punch to his arm._ _ _ _

____“That means my wonton soup is on the house right?” his lips were curling up in the ghost of a smile and it suited him. He had a nice smile. “You spent all your money on burner phones, it’s all on me Knifeboy.” I teased._ _ _ _

____“How was your nap by the way?” He gave a rueful smile and stretched lightly, a pop resounding from his back. “I haven’t napped in ages. That mattress is incredible.” I nodded enthusiastically “Yeah! I ordered them special. You should try mine, it has these special cooling sheets and speciality pillows they threw in for free.” I refuse to acknowledge the implication I had invited him into my bed, it was a slip of the tongue because I got excited about my really nice mattress and I fully planned to keep bulldozing the conversation until my foot was out of my mouth._ _ _ _

____“I had horrible insomnia so when I got the money I made sure I would never want to leave my bed.” I supplied, trying to distract from the bed comment because what the FUCK was I thinking? I wasn’t thinking. How can I see the future and still be such a dumbass?_ _ _ _

____“Yeah for sure gotta get me one of those. Want me to come with for food? I don’t know how much longer I can stay still.” He offered, gracefully sidestepping my awkwardness. I considered my options carefully before nodding. “Yeah, yeah that’s fine if you’re sure. Did you want to make a pit stop or something?” I knew the answer to that question as I asked it. Diego clearly wanted to check out some things._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I’ve got a few things I need to check on.” Super vague and unhelpful but sure. “Well, it’s New York so I don’t have a car. If you want to share a cab or me to come with you I’d be happy to, but if you wanted a break I’m sure everybody would get it.” I offered, now my focus was on Diego a few futures popped out at me. I saw a pretty woman flashing her badge, a vintage-looking boxing ring, the woman standing in the middle of the police bullpen. Unfortunately, the future rarely comes with context, so I shrugged it off, it wasn’t any of my business if Diego wanted to go explore a new timeline, as long as he didn’t get arrested._ _ _ _

____“Actually, yeah if you could cover for me that’d be awesome. Some wonton soup would be great though.” He gave a short, smart smile and turned to leave my bedroom before pausing. “Oh yeah, can I get your number?” He asked, pulling a burner phone out of his pocket and I grinned, nodding, “I meet your family, offer to buy you dinner, and then you ask for my number? Aren’t we doing this backward?” I couldn’t help but tease as I typed in the digits, putting an eye emoji next to ‘Cassandra’ in the otherwise empty contact list._ _ _ _

____“Yeah well, I saw what you threw your sweater over so I think we’re there.”_ _ _ _

____Goddammit. I could feel my cheeks heat as I passed it back to him, forcing myself to meet his gaze to find a barely concealed smirk on his face. “Yeah well, I didn’t realize I was going to have discount Batman snooping around my room when I left this morning.” I sniped back and he placed a mock hand over his wounded heart. “Discount? Baby I’m the premium.” he said, winking as he pocketed the phone and lightly limped out. Fuck. I can’t believe I let him clinch that win. He just was...distracting._ _ _ _

____Grabbing my scarf from where I had thrown it on the bed I draped it around my neck and headed out into the kitchen. “Everyone’s orders in?” I asked, grabbing the piece of paper only for a blue flash to erupt next to me and Five was standing right there. “I'm coming with you. I don’t trust you.” His face was set, teeth grinding together and I failed to keep my face neutral. “Yeah you caught me, I’m a Commission operative going to meet my compatriots at fucking China Palace. Come on, I’ll even stop and let you look at the fish tank in the lobby.” I snarked back before grabbing my keys and slipping my boots on from where they were by the door._ _ _ _

____“Please make yourselves comfortable in my home I invited you to stay at out of the goodness of my heart.” I snarked, looking pointedly at Five. “Please call if you need anything.” And I opened the door, Five and Diego trailing after me. “So I’m assuming you have no leads on whatever it is you’re trying to think up if I’m your main problem right now,” I said to Five and he glared up at me._ _ _ _

____“You show up as the prodigal child of the Sparrow Academy and I’m supposed to just take your word for everything?” He snarked back. I pulled out my wallet and plucked out a 20 dollar bill before passing it to Diego. “I assume you need cab fare to get to the police station, is this enough?”_ _ _ _

____I knew I fucked up when his eyes darkened and his expression hardened “How did you?...don’t fucking do that.” He snipped, and I kicked myself for letting it slip that I knew where he was going. I should know better than anyone that at least the illusion of privacy is nice._ _ _ _

____Five wheeled on Diego “The police station? What are you...Oh for Christ’s sake please tell me you’re not stalking your old vigilante outpost. Can I go ten minutes without you or Allison turning this to be about your sad personal lives?” His tone was still harsh but Diego seemed to be used to it as he grabbed the 20 from my hand and went to hail a cab._ _ _ _

____“Charming. What did you mean about Allison?” I asked, starting the short walk to China Palace, Five stepping along with me, his stride seemingly too long for his apparent youth. “Can’t you just see it?” He griped back._ _ _ _

____“I see the future, I don’t read minds.”_ _ _ _

____“...While it seems probable that we exist in this timeline, we weren’t part of the Umbrella Academy so the lives we lived were...different, I guess. We don’t know. But Allison is trying to figure out if her daughter still exists in this timeline.”_ _ _ _

____I almost fully stopped walking, god I couldn’t even imagine. I knew that things would be different and hard for them but I hadn’t stopped to consider how much of the lives they had cultivated were just...gone. Allison’s child, Vanya’s violin career, even all the bad stuff like the trauma of growing up in Hargreeve’s house as forced superheroes were just...gone but not forgotten. “Jesus.” I breathed out. “Are...are you going to go looking for yourselves? If Reginald never adopted you then you all might still be out there with your birth parents.” I said, my mind now racing with the possibilities. Could they interact with themselves, probably not, that seems bad, Five should know what to do, this sounded like a Commission problem._ _ _ _

____“Definitely not, at least not on my watch, the last thing I need is another superhero going nuts.” I opened the door for him as we arrived at the restaurant but he just stared at me, clearly showing me he didn’t even trust me enough to be behind him. Rolling my eyes, I walked in and let the door swing shut, making him scramble to catch it. “Hi! Order for Hargreeves?” I asked and the sweet older lady behind the counter began handing me four paper bags. “You’re carrying some too my sweet little cousin!” I smiled sickeningly at Five, making sure he got the heaviest ones._ _ _ _

____“So why was Diego going to the police station a problem? I doubt he traveled to Brooklyn from wherever he was born to be a cop.” I asked Five, figuring I might as well keep the conversation going with my sweet little cousin. “Oh...is this about the cop lady?” I asked, pulling that detail from the future I had seen earlier. “What cop lady? Why are you asking me this?” Five snapped and I shrugged “I thought we had a good repertoire going.” I grinned back at him and he rolled his eyes and then fixed his gaze to the front. “Count on Diego to draw in the psychos.” He grumbled to himself. “Hey! What does that mean? Is the former Commission hire tossing out the word psycho for _other _people? I’ll ground you.” I deeply resented the psycho comment and I even more deeply resented the idea that I was drawn in by or for Diego.___ _ _ _

______We made it back to my apartment and opened the door to find Allison curled into a seat on my couch, searching stuff on her phone, Vanya perusing my bookshelves and seeming to be drinking in my art (bless her), Klaus nowhere to be found but I think I hear the shower going, and both my cats cuddled up to Luther- Orpheus was sitting politely in his nap, nudging his hand for cuddles while Goblin was perched on his broad shoulders headbutting Luther's neck, his claws gripping into Luther’s hopefully tougher than average skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry Luther!” I called, I wasn’t that sorry, Five had been the most dickish in his accusations but Luther was a part of it. Placing the food on the counter I went to carefully try and detach Goblin, another thing that earned that name was his proclivity to bite the hand that feeds him and digs his claws into whatever he’s sitting on. “Did you paint all these?” Vanya asked, she had such a sweet voice, just someone you could tell was deeply sincere. “Oh um, yes, these are mostly just half-finished or commissions that got dropped,” I said, I had a few pieces hanging that I legitimately enjoyed, not the look of them, but the times in my life that they reminded me of. “I usually reuse the canvases when I have a project I wanted to try out. “Everyone please help yourself, glasses are in the cabinet on the left,” I said, grabbing my beef and broccoli and fried rice, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. The second I sat down on the sofa my phone rang….Diego. “Goddammit.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Disco Never Bleeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Strong language as always, nose bleeds, that’s it for now!
> 
> Umbrella Academy deserves more Disco and I’ll die on this hill.  
> Listen this will be a Cassandra(reader)/Diego fic but Diego needs some therapy from all his girl problems son on god bro he gonna get it. On god bro we gonna get you a healthy relationship. Hope you guys like this chapter, if you’d like to immerse, listen to Rasputin by Boney M. as Diego does some sick tricks at the skate rink. Leave me your thoughts pls, we love some critique.

*Diego*

Eudora Patch was alive and healthy, and was still walking around the bull pen like she owned the place, and he knew that because he was standing at a desk, pretending to have had his car stolen. He knew he wasn’t convincing and he knew the desk worker was about to call him on it so he cut his losses “Yeah sorry you know what? I think I remembered where I parked it.” Giving one last look at Eudora, he exited the building, standing in the chilly November air for half a moment before reaching for his phone and pressing Cassandra’s contact info to call. 

She picked up within a few rings and he could hear talking in the background, he could recognize Five and Vanya’s voice, and then Klaus shouting distantly. “Diego? Is everything okay?” Cassie’s husky voice poured into his ear. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Listen, if I asked for a favor, would you do it?” He prompted, he hated even asking but with everything being such a weird nightmare the past few hours, he figured why not. “Depends on the favor, do you have a body in a trunk or something?” She asked idly, her tone warm even through the phone. “No, no nothing like that, I just...so you can tell people’s futures right?” He asked, hearing his voice become a little strained. 

There was a short uncomfortable pause and it seemed like she was moving somewhere a little less noisy before replying “Umm sort of? Individuals can be difficult, if there’s a lot of variables in their future it can become really unclear…” She replied hesitantly over the phone. “So could I give you a name?” He replied quickly and there was another pause “If it’s someone I don’t know I would have to be close to them, the more familiar I am with them the better.” She finally replied, seeming to have resigned herself to something. “Diego what’s going on? Why are you trying to know someone’s future?” Her voice was firm but clearly softened as if she was trying to get him to admit the answer. 

Diego let out a small huff, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please? It’s just...a friend died because of me last time and I want to make sure it won’t happen again.” His voice was tense and a little desperate and there was another long pause from her end of the line before a sigh was let out. “Yeah give me a minute, although you owe me and I intend to collect before you make me your personal 8-Ball.” She said and Diego breathed out in relief as a small smile inched its way across his face. “Yeah fine, I’m at the police station if you can swing by.” he said, relaying the address to her. She hung up shortly after and he made his way across the street to a coffee shop where he could wait without looking too suspicious. 

Within twenty minutes he saw the curly hair and cream colored cardigan he recognized from earlier that day and stepped out of the coffee shop. A quick jog and a call of her name later they were on the sidewalk together. She held a hand up before he could even speak “If I have to do this, I’m cashing in my favor right now.” Diego raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms but nodded hesitantly “What are you cashing it in for?” He asked, trying to withhold the nerves that just rose within him, he didn’t truly know her, what if it was something horrible? “If you’re making me show off my powers for your own personal gain, you have to show off your powers.” She said, looking very smug as she laid a brown hand on the crook of his elbow and began to gently tug him down the street. Diego was staring down at her puzzled but reluctantly following after her, giving one last glance at the station. “You want to watch me throw knives?” He asked, confused. She gave a smile that could only be described as devilish “No.” 

Diego stopped walking, her grip on him loosening and she stumbled forward before he reflexively caught her hand to pull her back to rights. “What are you planning?” Diego’s eyes were narrowed as he stared down at her, her hazel eyes murky and impish. “Nothing awful! I do it all the time and you’ll like it once you get past your cool guy machismo.” She said, grinning up at him. “You admitting I’m cool?” He said, unable to resist trying to outbanter her. She smirked, peering at him through thick lashes “I don’t know, we’ll see after this Number Two.” She said before continuing to tug him down the street. 

“Are you kidding me?” Diego asked, having stepped into the roller ring where she was currently renting skates while he stood in slight shock. “You do trajectory manipulation right? That should make you an incredible skater, come on!” She grinned, grabbing her skates off the counter while Diego hesitantly told the teen behind the counter his shoe size. “This is how you’re cashing in a favor? You want to rollerskate?” he asked, disbelief and denial coating his words and Cassie just grinned up at him, shoving her boots in a locker and lacing up the skates. “I used to do roller derby, it’s great to get out aggression. I figured it was either this or having you do the dishes and this will be way more fun. Thirty minutes and then I’ll go future read whoever you want.” She said, offering him the ultimatum with all the confidence of someone who already knew his answer. 

“.....Fine, but no pictures and no telling anyone about this ever.” He said firmly but began to exchange his shoes for roller skates, defeated. He needed to make sure Dora would be okay, he recognized that they weren’t necessarily right for each other even back in his timeline, but he still cared for her, he would do anything to make sure she was okay. 

By the time he finished Cassie was nowhere to be found, he looked around trying to spot where she had gone for her to brake rapidly in front of him and hug the barrier of the rink. “You ready slow poke?” She grinned before waiting for him to step carefully onto the slicked wood. She skated around and faced him as she started gliding backwards “Showoff” He grumbled before giving an experimental push of one leg, trying to find a balance. “I mean not right now but I can if you want. But I primarily want to see how you do this.” She said, watching him gently wobble like a newborn giraffe before slowly beginning to get the feel of things. Diego let out a shallow breath, tapping into his power to balance him and propel, feeling his kinetic energy and manipulating it to keep his trajectory aligned with the curve of the ring. “Okay, I’m starting to see it, but like, how wild can you go with it?” Cassie asked, now skating beside him, seeming to be watching him carefully. 

Diego rolled his eyes, raising a hand to shove her lightly, keeping his own trajectory in line as the disco music sang through the air. What could he do? Diego focused, keeping a hand extended as he started to curve his trajectory, turning the skates to accommodate the direction. If she wanted a show, he’d give a goddamn show, diving forward in a handspring and twisting to land facing her, skating backwards. A lifetime of training hadn’t failed him as his movement and trajectory stayed perfect. Her eyes were wide before she started grinning “Maybe you should fight in skates.” She teased and he flexed his fingers, making her skates go in opposite directions. Cassandra landed in a split and looked up at him frowning “You're sooo lucky I keep up with gymnastics or I'd be pissed.” She said, a playful glint in her eyes before getting up. 

“So, what’s the deal with this person, why do you need to know their future?” Cassie asked, looking over at him and Diego slowed, now skating in time with her. “She uh...she was a friend. When the Commission goons took Klaus, s-s-she uh...she got h-hit…. I just wanted to make sure she’s okay.” He said, his voice carefully controlled and wound up, breaking just slightly. “Oh...you loved her?” Cassie asked gently, reaching a hand to gently touch his arm as they slowly skated around the ring, disco still blaring from the speakers. Diego didn’t answer and Cassie gave a small, watery smile.

“That was satisfactory showing off, take me to her.” She said skating back over to the exit of the ring. 

Within a few minutes they had exchanged their skates back for their shoes and were standing outside the station. “It’s going to be best if I can touch her, if I don’t know someone it’s hard to focus on them.” she explained, the relaxed smile giving way to a tense look over the building. “Umm follow my lead I guess. I think I have a plan. If shit goes sideways...say I’m blind and got overwhelmed, I’ve pulled that excuse before.” She looked nervous and Diego almost got the impression she wasn’t telling him something as she flexed her hands lightly before stepping into the building. Diego trailed after her, keeping a slight distance. 

Cassandra walked up to the desk and in a polite, crisp tone said “I need to see Detective Eudora Patch.” she spoke in a soft voice and it looked like the desk attendant said to step to the side and wait. Cassie took a seat off to the side and gave Diego one small, barely there smile before sitting quietly, her hands folded in her lap. Within a few minutes, Patch walked into the room and Cassie stood, extending her hand in a handshake and said “Detective Patch, I know you probably don’t remember me but you saved my life and there’s nothing I could do to thank you enough.” Diego watched carefully as Dora took Cassie’s hand and Cassie’s eyes went white. There was a second of shock from Dora and then Cassie seemed to lose consciousness and crumple. Diego dove forward out of his seat, helping Dora catch her before she hit the ground. 

“Holy shit! Barnes! Can I get some backup here?” Dora called, holding half of Cassandra’s weight as she looked around frantically. Diego was staring at her. She was alive. She was okay. And then he looked down at the slumped over form of Cassie, her eyes still open wide with only the whites showing. “I got her, I know her.” Diego said, shifting Cassie around till he was holding her weight, slipping an arm beneath her knees to pick her up. “Is she alright? What’s going on?” Dora asked, her attention now on Diego, her hand on her waist, seemingly ready to grab her gun if things went anymore sideways. “S-She’s b-blind.” Diego took a deep breath, trying to calm down when staring into the eyes he never thought he would see again. “She got overwhelmed.” He gained enough control to bite the words out without stuttering. “I could have sworn her…” Dora paused, looking at her eyes again before looking at Diego. “You need to stay here until she regains consciousness and can confirm she knows you.” She said firmly and Diego nodded. 

“Come take a seat, Barnes will grab you some water or something.” Eudora said lightly, guiding him over to a beat up old couch where he carefully laid Cassie down, she stirred slightly but her white eyes didn’t close. “She said I saved her life?” Eudora asked and Diego turned, pausing, unsure of what to say, until it poured out “Yeah you...you saved her and her brother and she wanted to say thank you...and that she’s sorry if you ever got hurt while helping them.” He said, his voice a little thick and Eudora peered at him curiously. “I’m sorry but I don’t remember her, but I’m happy to help.” she said gently, clearly a little confused and unsettled by the events of the past few minutes. 

Then Cassandra came to. Quickly sitting up, her eyes beginning to clear as she looked around frantically “Number One?” She called, her voice thin, her hands grabbing for the arm of the sofa before she seemed to land eyes on Diego. “Ma’am? Ma’am are you alright?” Eudora was kneeling in front of her as Cassie sucked in deep gulps of air. “I’m fine! I just want to go home, I’m sorry for the trouble. Diego?” She called, quickly standing and giving him a look, her eyes were returning back to the mottled hazel he was more familiar with. “Thank you Dora.” He said softly, giving one last look to Eudora before following Cassandra out. Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention to her as she stood stiffly next to him. “Can you call a cab?” “What the hell was that?” Their voices intermingled before Cassie sighed and repeated her question. 

“I’ll tell you in a bit. Can you call a cab?” She asked again, her voice still thin. Diego gave her one last look before stepping forward to the curb and raising an arm, a cab pulling to a stop in front of them. Cassandra slid in and gave an address to the driver before placing her hands in her lap. “Cassie what the hell was that? Why’d you pass out?” His concern and surprise was exhibiting itself as anger, his tone tight and nearing accusatory. “I told you reading someone I don’t know all at once is..hard.” She said stiffly and that’s when he noticed a small bead of blood beginning to inch it’s way out of her nostril. “You’re bleeding.” He informed her in a harsh whisper and she raised a hand to press against her nose. “Well thanks to your lady cop I didn’t hit my head so it’s fine. Want to hear about her future?” She asked and Diego scoffed a little, he had caught her too but it seemed like she hadn’t realized that. “Considering you almost concussed yourself for it, yeah.” He said, his tone sharp.

“She’s pretty standard, a lot of different paths her life can take. She’s got a 68% chance of making sergeant in the next few years. She’s got a 52% chance of quitting the force all together due to corruption, but honestly if it hasn’t made her quit yet I doubt it would. Fucking bastard ass cops.” Cassandra trailed off, her tone bitter as she dabbed at her bloody nose with her cardigan sleeve, staining it. “She’s pretty, got a high percentage of getting married in the next few years, your percentage ain’t bad, she must have thought you were cute.” Cassandra teased, a hollowness in her tone that made the joke fall flat. “ Overall her most possible futures are pretty good, no tragic death is especially likely.” Cassandra leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees as her blood saturated her sleeve.

“Don’t bleed in my cab” The man driving called back and Cassandra tossed a thumbs up. “What do you mean ‘especially likely’?” Diego pressed. “I mean the future isn’t certain. Sometimes variables get weird. Sometimes people from an alternate timeline show up. There’s always a chance you get hit by an anvil following from a skyscraper but it’s not particularly likely.” Cassie stated, her voice tired and raspy with barely concealing frustration. “I should have asked for more than half an hour of skate night.” she grumbled quietly to herself before leaning back on the seat. 

“Do you usually pass out?” Diego asked, watching her carefully and she winced “No. Just when I’m really focusing, it’s hard to pick out one person from everything else. That info just overloads the brain and your body can shut down to protect you.” She said, clearly paraphrasing from something someone had told her. Diego’s jaw tightened “You knew you were going to do that?” Cassie pinched her nose between her fingers “Yeah I was pretty sure I would.” her voice nonchalant. “Then why did you…-” “Because it mattered to you dickhead. I figured some comfort might be nice.” she cut him off, her words harsh to conceal the softness lingering beneath them. 

It was then Diego took the time to look at her, really look at her. A freckled brown hand arching up to pinch a crooked nose shut, her lips parted so she could breath, her dark lashes resting on her cheeks as her eyes stayed closed, her curls bobbing along with the lurches in the car. Her cream colored cardigan stained with blood, raggedy scarf wrapped around her neck, her body contorting in angles to prevent blood from falling to the seats or floor of the cab. “Cassie?” he called lightly, testing out how her nickname felt on his tongue, and she turned towards him barely. “Thanks.” He offered and she gave a small smile and nodded. 

He wouldn’t lie and say that the comment about his chances with Eudora being okay didn’t hit him. How often are you offered a literal second chance for a first time with someone? Eudora was amazing and he had missed her, she was smart and kind and was far too patient with his bullshit. But this was also a whole new world. And she didn’t know him, they hadn’t been partners here, their history was completely one sided. Then there was also Lila to consider. He was torn because she needed a family, she needed people, but she was gone and he was pretty sure that combined with the fact she had tried to kill his family and had kidnapped him and she was going through her own mommy issues counted as a breakup of the relationship that they never really had. It was absolutely insane that he was dealing with relationship issues after fucking time traveling. Why was his life like this? And despite her claims that a half hour of roller skating had made them “even,” he owed Cassandra. She was something completely different and he wasn’t sure how to even begin thinking about that. 

They made it back to her apartment, Cassandra immediately informing them that she was going to go take a shower and absconding off into her room, the door locking. Diego grabbed his wonton soup and posted up in the living room, steeling himself to hear whatever bullshit plan Five had come up with.


	7. Boys only want one thing and it’s fucking disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: strong language, brief mention of a parent passing away from cancer, angst
> 
> Sorry it’s been a while! God Diego is getting some fucking therapy or else. Please leave comments with opinions/likes/dislikes, I’m always happy to hear and apply. This is written from Cassandra’s point of view

*Cassandra*

I stood in the steaming hot water just thinking about the insanity of the past few hours. It’s not that I regretted accepting Diego’s offer, it’s just the overwhelming fear that the vulnerable position I had put myself in was going to fuck me over real quick. How I went from thinking a guy from an alternate timeline was hot to suddenly helping him figure out his formerly dead ex-girlfriend’s future was...beyond me. This was such a me move to pull, go WAY too hard trying to help someone then get fucked over then just be left with all the residual bullshit. I needed to set some boundaries. 

Taking the extra time to exfoliate and shave and just do everything I needed to feel like a clean and functioning human, I stepped out and wrapped a towel under my arms as I started to apply some curl creams in my hair. Soaking in the leftover steam and scent of sandalwood from my body wash as I moisturized and tried to ease away the embarrassment from passing out in the middle of a police station. I should have brought a glass of wine in here...wait no, Klaus drank all of it. There was a light knock on the bathroom door and I paused, grabbing my robe and using a tshirt to dry my hair and keep it from dripping. Cracking the door open I saw Allison and gave a small smile. “I smelled shea butter...do you mind if I hang with you for a little bit?” She sounded tentative and I grinned, opening the door to let her come inside. 

I grabbed my hair dryer as Allison took a seat on the edge of the tub. “You’re more than welcome to take a bath or shower, it seems like you all went through a lot the past few days.” I offered gently, remembering the situation with her daughter. Our eyes met and she nodded a little and I started the arduous process of drying my hair. She sat quietly, looking around at the house plants placed around the bathroom along with a variety of candles. After a few minutes of drying, I turned the machine off, my hair now somewhat looking like organized curls. 

“Your hair is gorgeous” Allison offered and I smiled “Thanks, I rarely take care of it the way I should, it just takes so much time and my texture is temperamental at best.” I said, pulling on a curl before burying my hand in the 3A mass to fluff it a little, hoping the humidity wouldn’t explode it into frizz. Allison nodded and began telling me how she used to have a blonde ombré with her natural texture but in the 1960s, relaxer and straightening was all the rage. “Well, once we get you settled I’m sure there’s no shortage of salons in New York who wouldn’t love to fix you back up.” I paused, taking a breath before prompting “Did you ever struggle with figuring out hair care?” It took me years to figure out how to handle my hair, it’s not like Pogo or Reginald was teaching me how to take care of texture. “Grace...Mom always did my hair.” I nodded, having forgotten they had a caretaker. “That’s…that’s good, when I finally met my first other Black friend in college she had a come to jesus meeting with me.” I gave a small laugh, remembering Trinity’s look of horror when I went to bed with wet hair. 

“Did you ever do any genealogy digging?” and Allison gave me a surprised look “I...I thought about it but never did.” Cassie nodded, fiddling with a hairband as she spoke. “I went looking. I found my mom, well, her gravestone at least. She uh, died of breast cancer a few years before I left the Academy. I got to meet her brother, learned about the family. Black and Choctaw, some Greek and Korean thrown in a few generations back. My mom was already sick when she had me. But I got to hear about her.” I don’t know why I was offering this, maybe to remind her that there was family still out there. Pausing, I steeled myself to ask Allison. 

“Are you okay? Like obviously none of you are okay but, how are you holding up?” I asked tentatively, leaning against the counter. 

“I’m...distracted. I miss my daughter. But I don’t think she….she doesn’t exist here.” Allison’s voice started to get thick, her voice cracking a little and I dropped my head, moving to sit next to her on the edge of the tub. “I’m...so sorry. I don’t know what to say. I can’t imagine what that’s like.” To have everything disappear, to not even exist and to miss it more than anything? That was a tragedy. I laid a hand on Allison’s arm. “Would you...would you like to just take an hour? I think I have some alcohol your brother hasn’t gotten to yet and you can just...take a bath and mourn? Sorry I’m not sure whether you would prefer time alone or if you’d like to be with someone.” I said, at a loss. Allison looked over and gave me a watery smile. “A bath would be great actually, sorry for being such a crybaby.” She said, pressing the heels of her hands in below her eyes to try and collect the tears. “No! Jesus Christ. I would be a ball on the floor, you’re beyond entitled to be a crybaby. Here, I think I have some clothes that can fit you. Left knob is hot, right is cold, there’s some bubble bath over here.” I said, beginning to stand up and bustle around, grabbing some sweatpants and a big tshirt. Allison was a little taller and fuller than I was, she really looked like a movie star, but I liked my clothes a little big to begin with so they should fit. 

Grabbing an extra towel and the clothes I headed back in to hand them to her only for her to stop and look me in the eye. “Why are you doing this?” She said softly, her pretty brown eyes searching mine and I gave an uneasy smile. “Because I remember how it was to leave the Sparrow Academy and be alone. It sucks. I don’t want that for you guys.” I answered, so fucking much for trying to be less vulnerable. But it made Allison give me a smile and a quiet “Thank you Cassandra.” “Cassie is fine.” I said, smiling and heading out to give her some privacy. Making sure the doors to both bedroom and bathroom were shut, I peeled off my robe and grabbed a pair of joggers, slipped on some socks, and a tanktop, it was about 8 pm so I wasn’t about to put on a bra or real clothes. Pajamas would do. Grabbing a knit blanket and draping it around my shoulders I quietly crept out of my room, heading towards my chinese food had been abandoned to go help Diego. 

Five was currently lecturing, Luther was struggling to use chopsticks to pull the lo neon to his mouth, Vanya was curled up in a chair with a book, Klaus was laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, still clad in my evening gown, and Diego was leaning against my kitchen counter, watching it all. I attempted to quietly make my way over to the island where my food still was, but was halted by a large hand at my elbow. 

“You okay?” Diego asked softly, his voice quiet as his brown eyes stared into mine. I tried to smile but I could tell it was a little too tight and tired to be natural and blood was rushing to my cheeks. “Yeah, just tired. I’ll grab some blankets and pillows for you guys to figure out sleeping situations in a bit, I just needed some food.” Diego frowned, his lips pursing slightly as his brow furrowed. “I didn’t ask if you were okay to get you to keep running around for us. I asked if you were okay because you passed out earlier.” He said, his tone pointed but still quiet so as not to draw his siblings attention. The blood that was migrating to my cheeks stayed steady as I realized his warm hand hadn’t moved from my elbow. I felt more than seen, I felt like Diego was using his eyes to pin me in place instead of his usual knives and my fight or flight kicked in. Jerking my arm away from his grip, I whispered “Why do you think I passed out? Don’t you think your siblings deserve me until I lose consciousness for them too?” My voice came out a little more pointed than I intended. 

Diego seemed to almost recoil from my words and his hand returned back to his own space as he folded his arms. “I wouldn’t have asked if I knew you couldn’t handle it.” He shot back. This was so stupid. I was being stupid. He hadn’t known, he had asked for a favor and I had agreed and it was shitty of me to blame him. “You have no idea what I can or can’t handle Number Two.” I snipped back, finding offense in his thinking I could ever be incompetent. I grabbed my food and stalked over to the couch, sitting a cushion away from Luther. Folding my legs underneath myself I jabbed at the beef and broccoli angrily with my chopsticks, eyes fixed forward. I knew I was being unfair, I volunteered for this, I volunteered to have my childhood brought up and deal with theirs. It still sucked though. 

I tried to listen to whatever Five was saying but even he didn’t have a solution for their current predicament other than just...try to adjust and keep an eye out. I shoveled some food in my mouth and ignored Diego’s stare until he limped out the door, fuming. Five turned a sharp glare to me and Luther turned to me, noodles hanging from his lips. “What?” I shrugged. Five rolled his eyes and began to raid my kitchen for coffee. “Everything okay?” Luther asked, his mouth stuffed with lo mein. “Peachy. I just...need some time to decompress.” I said sullenly, feeling my irritation slowly dissipate until there was nothing but guilt at my temper. I let out a small sigh and put my food to the side, standing up and pulling on my boots. “Where are you going?” Five’s tone was accusational as always and I rolled my eyes. “To go find your brother. Duh.” I grabbed a scarf and wrapped the blanket around me before stepping out. 

I was always very cold natured and the bite of the weather in New York always hit me hard. Back in the days of the Sparrow Academy, wearing the uniform throughout fall and winter had been hell and my teeth were always chattering until Reginald would give me the look that scared me enough for me to lock my jaw and bite my tongue instead of making noise. I hugged the knit blanket tighter as I picked to travel down the stairs of my apartment building instead of the elevator. Where would Diego go? There was that boxing ring I saw, but I had no way of finding it. Maybe he had gone to be with the cop? I ignored the way that made my stomach clench, I had no right to react that way. Thinking for a moment of what my options were to find a man I had known for less than a day, I started trudging my way up the stairs to the roof. Pressing the door open, I paused, seeing that there was a 73% chance a knife was heading my direction. Using the door as a shield I heard the disgusting screech of metal against metal as my vision briefly whited out, my body’s response whenever I reacted to a future I saw. 

“We have got to stop meeting like this.” I said as I finally opened the door again and stepped out, looking around to see where the knife had curved from. Diego was sitting on the ledge of the building like a gargoyle, absolute Batman obsessed drama queen. 

“Maybe I just wanted to see if you’d try too hard and hit the ground again.” He snapped back, his tone harsh. “How long did it take you to think up that one liner?” I snarked back before holding my hands up in a surrender. “I didn’t come up here to fight you.” My hands were still wrapped up in my knit blanket, holding it up but hopefully he got the message. “Good. You’d lose.” He drawled, refusing to look back over his shoulder from his perch. I rolled my eyes, walking over, making sure he could still watch me and moved to perch next to him. My legs dangling off the side of the building as I moved to sit a few inches away. I took a deep breath and “I’m sorry.” Looking over at him as he refused to turn to see me. I steeled myself, trying to figure out how the hell I was supposed to break down the wall of machismo. 

“I snapped at you and that was wrong of me. I...I want to help you...you and your siblings I just...I guess I wasn’t expecting for all of my shit to be brought up in the process.” I sighed, wrapping the blanket a little tighter around myself I had to force myself to look at him and it was...so fucking awkward as he kept his eyes front and center. “My temper isn’t the best.” I admitted softly. “I usually don’t have to deal with people being...in my space. My head...I just get overwhelmed, but that’s not an excuse. You needed help and I made it about me.” It’s been a long while since I’ve apologized to anyone, especially like this, but Diego deserved it. He clearly cared a lot about the cop and had been desperate for help if he had called on me. I was shortsighted and had felt too familiar and comfortable around Diego and I had forgotten my own limitations.

I heard him let out a heavy breath. “Is that what you called getting overwhelmed? You would have hit the floor if it wasn’t for Patch and me.” He said, and I nudged him slightly. “You caught me? You were halfway across the room!” I could feel a small smile make its way on my face as he turned to give me a hard stare. “Who do you think carried your unconscious ass to that bench?” I tried to keep my smile steady as I could feel my cheeks heat up while he stared at me. “Are you blushing freckles?” He teased and I couldn’t maintain his stare anymore, covering my face with my hands as I gave a small embarrassing giggle. 

“Freckles? God you are NOT allowed to call me that.” I cried, desperately scrambling to change the subject. “Why not? You call me Batman and Knifeboy and I’ll call you freckles. That’s fair.” I rolled my eyes “Life’s not fair. Besides those nicknames are because the dumbshit you do, not what you have. It’s so middle school. How would you feel if I called you Mysterious Eyebrow Scar?” I asked pointedly, giving him a look of stern disapproval as I tried not to smile. He rolled his eyes in response and looked back out, the lights of the city at night warming his eyes. “I’m a knife throwing vigilante, it’d be insane if I didn’t have scars.” He snarked and I scooted a little closer to him. “Does this mean you forgive me?” I asked teasingly, lightly prodding him with my elbow. “Depends. We’re going to have to split up sleeping areas for tonight...I want a bed.” He said, eyeing me from the side and I snorted. “Are you blackmailing me Number Two?” I raised an eyebrow at him. “My name. I want you to say it as you swear I get one of your comfy lil mattresses.” Fuck, that was ridiculously and unnecessarily hot, I don’t think I would mind him being in a mattress. No. Wait. Bad. He is clearly neck deep in relationship drama and trauma and I’m not going to get thrown into that. I cleared my throat and lipped my all of a sudden very tight and dry lips, “Diego. I solemnly swear to demand you get mattress access.” I fought with every inch of my heart to stop pumping blood into my cheeks. 

“Then yeah, I forgive you for your fainting spell.” I scoffed at that. “I’ll kick your ass knife boy.” Diego bumped shoulders with me lightly “I’ll shove you off this roof freckles.” He idly threatened and I shoulder bumped him back. “If you murder me there’s no one to advocate mattress rights for you.” I teased back. “That’s why you’re still alive.” He sniped and I scoffed “I hate you.” Turning my face to his just to realize my eyes were at level with his lips. They were curved in a smirk and looked dry but soft and like they’d fit perfectly against mine. No. Fuck. God I need to masturbate. I lean back slightly and swing my legs as I look out over the few streets visible before a few skyscrapers blocked my view. “Are you going to go back to see the cop?” I asked softly and I felt him stiffen. Well there goes my foot in my mouth. “I-I don’t think so.” He let slip and I signed, relieved he had answered instead of getting angry and I was...relieved about the answer too. 

“Why did you tell me she would have taken me back?” He asked, looking sideways at me and I curled myself further into the blanket around my shoulders, shivering slightly in the wind. “I figured you should know….seems like you always struggle with lady problems.” I grinned and he looked down at me curiously. “Never mind. I think I will throw you off the building...jesus it’s not that cold out here, are you shivering?” I wiggled my toes inside my boots as I shrugged “I’ve never been good with cold.” I chattered out only for Diego to move back, pulling me off the ledge and standing me up far too close to him. “Let’s get you inside so you can get me a bed.” He said, smiling down at me, his large hands warm against my upper arms. “Men only want one thing and it’s fucking disgusting. It’s access to my comfy mattresses.” I joked, pulling away to head back to the door, passing by the knife he had thrown at me. 

“Alright, I have two beds, a couch, and then just a floor with lots of blankets and pillows. Diego has called a bed and I agree, he needs to sleep with his leg raised, my bed is still open, I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.” I outlined to the group. “That’s ridiculous, you keep your own bed, we can all make do, you opened your home to us.” Allison interjected, Vanya nodding her head along with her. “Yeah Cassie no way.” Diego added in, giving me a look. “I’m really okay, it’s a queen, it can fit two, if Allison and Vanya would like to share.” I offered, attempting to smooth it over. “Then I call dibs with Diego.” Klaus raised a hand and I grinned as Diego stated “Hell no.” I grinned, stirring some honey into my tea. “Then it’s settled, Allison and Vanya in my room, Klaus and Diego in the guest room, Five can take the couch since he’ll sleep comfortably and have room to stretch out since he’s such a small, sweet little boy. Sorry Luther, you and I will be on the floor.” I grinned as both Diego and Allison gave me stern looks. “We’ll swap around every night until we find some other places to stay.” Allison said firmly and I moved to grab all the blankets and pillows I owned to split between the couch and the floor.

Within a few hours I was curled up in a heap of blankets, listening to the sounds of traffic and Luther’s snores and Five’s constant shifting around and mumbles after he had finally passed out. There would be a lot to figure out tomorrow, jobs or money for them, a plan of adjustment, a plan if shit went sideways. But tonight I took in the sounds of a busy city and an apartment full of the oddest people I had ever met. And that’s saying something.


	8. Vigilantes are Inherently Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Knives are thrown, although no physical harm comes to anyone, there is a threat of gun violence. 
> 
> What a busy week! I hope y’all enjoy this chapter, your commentary really does fuel and inspire me so thank you for every comment. Is there a particular sibling you want to see Cassie interact with more? Are you sick of slow burn?

*Cassandra*

God I got no sleep. Turns out, blankets piled on the floor don’t provide the best bed for a bony woman with six strangers in her apartment. I hazily blinked my eyes open, raising a hand to rub away the eye boogers.”Fuck.” I mumbled softly, my voice scratchy. It looks like the sun had barely risen, the day still primarily gray and drizzly with a few occasional flurries. Gently setting aside the blankets, I pulled on the fuzzy socks I had discarded last night because only psychopaths sleep in socks. Standing up, I went to make coffee, trying to keep everything quiet so as to not wake up anyone else. Did I have the stuff to make breakfast? I knew I was short on eggs but I knew I had bought some fresh fruit the day before yesterday. I did have a few day old loaf of bread so french toast it was. I was usually a night owl, I was lucky to have breakfast before noon since I usually worked late into the night and slept in. 

I grabbed my headphones from the coat rack where they were hanging because god knows I wasn’t rich enough nor organized enough to get wireless. I plugged them into my phone and turned on some Hozier to croon to me as I began to pour vanilla, cream, eggs, cinnamon, ground cloves, and a pinch of brown sugar into a bowl and whisked them together lightly. Heating some butter in a pan, I went about dipping and frying the bread up as the coffee filtered steadily into the pot. Swaying lightly as the swampman sang softly Not an end, but the start of all things that are left to do and flipped the bread in the pan only to catch a small wave out of the corner of my eye to see Vanya lightly waving so as not to frighten me to her sudden entrance. I smiled and slipped my earbuds out. 

“Hey! How did you sleep?” I whispered, my voice still not having gotten the memo it was day. “Okay, considering the circumstances.” She gave a small tight smile and I nodded, remembering she had had probably the roughest time over the sibling’s times and that she was still struggling to remember. “Do you like french toast? I didn’t have enough eggs to do omelettes or anything.” I offered, moving to grab her a mug so she could have some coffee or tea if she liked. “Oh! Yeah that’s perfect. Thank you for doing all this, you don’t have to.” I gave a small smile and passed a mug over, I had painted it at one of those paint and sips I had done with some friends a year or so back. It had a little forest scene and a stupid looking cartoon opossum with the words ‘North America’s Favorite Marsupial.’ She looked over the mug and gave me a small smile. “Please stop thanking me, I’d like to think it would have been the same if our positions were reversed. Creamer is in the fridge, sugar is in that glassware next to the toaster.” I pointed out what she might like to accent with her coffee. 

As we talked, I found myself feeling the comfort of being near someone else who appreciated the quiet softness of this early morning. I told Vanya I would get in contact with a concert hall I had sold some pieces to to see if they knew of any openings for violinists. Then people started waking up, Five sat up and popped some of his joints, fully appearing as an old man. He shambled over, I handed him a mug, this one was a souvenir from an art show, and he filled it with black coffee without saying a word. Luther was awoken by the smell of food and with that group up I went over and put a record on. It was my favorite record for the morning, just Billie Holliday crooning gently. Piling a plate with french toast, I washed the fruit, and fixed my own coffee with lots of cream and sugar. 

I turned to place some more french toast on the plate and promptly choked. Diego was walking out of my guest room shirtless and sleepy eyed. I tried to swallow without dying as my eyes took in his caramel colored skin, riddled with scars, and fuck is that a nipple ring? That was almost funny considering my nipples were both pierced through with a bar. “Hashtag just Number Two things.” I mumbled to myself, making myself giggle. Tearing my eyes away from his fucking perfectly scultped body, I took another sip of coffee, offering Luther a kitchen towel for the powdered sugar on his nose. Allison came out soon and it seemed Klaus was going to sleep till afternoon if we let him. “So...jobs, apartments, what’s the plan? We can’t make Cassie sleep on the floor much longer.” Allison said, she seemed to long for normalcy the most. I smiled and shrugged, it was nice, but impractical but Allison was right. If they were going to try to assimilate to this time, that meant actually having lives. “I’ll put some feelers out. We’re going to have to figure out something as bar as IDs.” I pointed out, going through my contacts in my phone, trying to think of who to contact to hire them, much less fake driver licenses. 

I sipped my coffee, tuning them out as I thought of if I should try hacking into one of Reginald’s bank accounts again. I stood up to grab my laptop, keeping one ear open as Five lectured the group on just maybe not working for gangsters this time. I raised an eyebrow, catching Luther’s look of shame. If that’s for real that has to be the coolest thing that Luther’s ever done. I began trying out my list of passwords on one of Reginald's accounts, opening new tabs to try out different ones. 10 minutes later I grinned and clapped my hands. “Did it!” They all turned to me, displaying various looks of confusion. “Reginald hardly ever changes his passwords. I transferred 600,000 from his account. He’ll hardly notice.” I said, closing my laptop and setting it to the side. There seemed to be a range of reactions ranging from relieved to anger. “What? Call it a severance package Plus damages.” I shrugged. There wasn’t much that would make me regret taking money from the man who bought me as a baby. 

“You just...took his money?” Luther asked, staring incredulously. “Well, I mean we’ll have to withdraw it from the bank and this isn’t me saying that I want you guys out but now at least you have options. I’m not sure as far as IDs or credit history, but it’s a start.” I said and exchanged a small grin with Vanya. I knew she would be down with crime. I wrapped both my hands around my mug and took a sip, pleased with myself. “If he still exists, I know a guy who could work on licenses.” Diego supplied and the questioning, judgemental states turned to him and he shrugged “I busted him for working with some drug gangs back in the...timeline or whatever.” He said and I gave him a smirk. Vigilantism died hard. 

Allison politely volunteered to do the dishes and Luther volunteered to join her shortly afterwards. Watching them awkwardly attempt to small talk, I eventually gave up to head to my room to get dressed. Keeping my eyes on the odd couple hunched over the sink, I nearly ran into Diego and his perfectly sculpted chest. “Oop! Sorry! I...that’s an odd one huh?” I said softly, nodding my way to the couple. He gave a cocky smirk “It’s fucking weird.” He replied, looking down at me, without my boots and heels I realized just how much the few inches he had on me made me feel small. I could still kick his ass though, and that thought is what powered me through just staring at his high cheekbones and soft looking lips. God I needed to get laid. 

I gave him a smile and moved away to continue my path to my room before Diego asked “Wanna come with?” and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. “To your criminal contact for your license?” Why would he need me along? Especially after our disastrous last venture out together, was Diego blushing? “You don’t have to, but I wouldn’t mind the backup.” I don’t know whether it was the blush, or the stroke to my ego, or wanting to be around Diego that had me nodding and agreeing. “Yeah let me get dressed. We can head out in a few minutes.” I said before turning and running smack, chest to chest, into Klaus as he stumbled towards the coffee pot. “Jesus! Sorry!” I said as I disentangled myself from the tall, lanky man. I can’t believe I was so distracted I had just ignored that little future. “Well who would have known both the Number Two’s like nipple piercings.” Klaus said, looking down at me roguishly and the instant regret of not wearing a bra under my sleep shirt had me shrugging the blanket I was wearing as a shawl even tighter. I rolled my eyes to curb my embarrassment “I don’t even want to guess where your piercings are if you have any.” I snarked back, brushing some hair out of my face as I beat a swift retreat, refusing to look back and clock Diego’s reaction. 

I made it back to my room, taking time to wash my face and apply some makeup. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, some deodorant, some layers and some small heeled leather boots. Grabbing a scrunchie, I pulled my hair half up, pulling some curls out to frame my face before sighing softly, I’m well overdue for some self care. Taking a bath with candles or at least doing my makeup beyond mascara, blush, and tinted chapstick. I should have looked over at Diego to see his reaction to the nipple piercing comment. Fuck Klaus for outing me like that. Not really, he was a fun dose of chaos but like, jesus dude, can’t you see I’m trying desperately not to like your brother who apparently has picked up a woman throughout every apocalypse? I flicked the light off as I made my way out of the bathroom, spritzing on some perfume as I left. 

“You ready to blow this popsicle stand? We need to withdraw some money so you guys can get some new clothes, I don’t have enough gowns for Klaus to raid from my closet for the rest of his life.” I grinned, looking up at Diego who had once again donned his all black outfit, knives and all, and was running a hand through his shaggy hair. “How do you not get arrested in that getup?” I raised an eyebrow, pursing my lips. His eyes met mine and he gave a barely there, yet somehow roguish smirk “Because then the bad guys would get away.” I scoffed, poking at the handle of one of the knives adorning him. “Maybe hide them at least a little bit before we go into whatever criminal underbelly you’re dragging me to.” I said, grabbing my keys and wallet. “What are you up to today Klaus?” I asked the man who was draped upside down on my loveseat. “I figured I’d watch TV and look for differences. Does Seinfeld still exist?” He mused and I grinned “What? Never heard of it.” and he shot me a look before I shrugged “It does, it’s completely inferior to Frasier.” 

“So you had a car...in New York City...so you could sit and listen to a police scanner? God I thought my Friday nights were lame.” I teased as we walked a few blocks, having gotten off the L line as we headed towards Brownsville. “First of all, my car was great, and second of all, I saved lives. What are your Friday nights then huh?”I grinned and nudged him lightly with my elbow. “Oh you know the usual starving artist gig. I sketch, drink some, turn down some offers of going out, message people wanting to buy or commission stuff, pass out to some movie.” I sighed, detailing my lonely existence. I had friends and I worked part time as a docent at the Brooklyn museum and occasionally taught some classes on sketching or painting, but it’s hard to find people you truly connect with, especially with the life I had. “I’ve definitely heard worse times. Your apartment is huge.” He said and I grinned “Bought and paid for by good ol Reginald Hargreeves...not on purpose but he never called the cops or the bank about it so I’m calling it my going away present.” I said, I had picked the place because of the nice natural lighting, the hardwood, the exposed brick, and the guest bedroom. It was a long lost dream that any of the Sparrow Academy would come stay or visit, but I had had a lot more hope for it when I was 23 and fresh out of college.

“You really got out huh?” Diego asked, his state a little more sober now and my smile lessened. “Yeah, you did too. Both us Number Twos flew the cuckoos nest.” and he gave me that look where he almost seemed to be drinking me in anew. I could feel my cheeks redden so I turned my collar to the wind. “So what criminal underling are we visiting?” I changed the subject, keeping my eyes forward as we entered a bad part of town. “Little rat named Paul. I busted him doing work for the mafia in my timeline, but if he hasn’t been busted, we can probably blackmail him into getting the shit we need.” He explained resolutely and my eyes cut over to him again. “You guys are really going to stay here?” I prayed the sliver of hope didn’t creep into my tone. It seemed almost impossible that they would settle. But I guess after two apocalypses, settling wouldn’t be so bad. “It doesn’t look like we have another choice.” That sobered me up a little. It was selfish of me to want them to stay, Allison missed her daughter after all. They would go back if they could there just wasn't an option and I could feel the disappointment and longing try to rise up against the dam I had them trapped behind. 

And then Diego’s arm was being firmly placed around my shoulders and he was pulling me into him, his body warm against mine and slotting me against himself perfectly. Looking up at him in confusion my brain whirred through possibilities. Oh. There was a man who wanted to mug us. Diego was showing that we were a unit instead of two vulnerable individuals. “He’s by himself, I don’t think he wants to take a chance with a walking knife shop.” I mumbled quietly, but I didn’t move away from his tall, warm frame. “I ain’t taking a chance on that.” He mumbled right back, those big brown eyes scanning around us, keeping an eye as the guy slinked back. “So you decided to make it harder for me to fight? I’d have to disentangle myself.” I grumbled, although my tone sounded far more accommodating than I meant it to. “Can you even fight?” He smirked back at me and I glared up at him. 

“What the fuck does that mean? Of course I can fight!” My entire body was alight with indignance. Who does this guy think he is? Being all warm and muscular and charming and then insinuating I was helpless? There was humor and challenge in his eyes as he glanced down at me “Youre just...small, and it’s not like you have super strength or anything.” He said, that barely there smirk plastered on his lips and I jabbed his side lightly. “Want to hit the gym after this? I’ll fully kick your ass for free, Knife Boy.” I shot back. It’s not like I was the best fighter in the world but I was trained and I was smart and I could hold my own and more than anything I wanted to prove him wrong. “It’s The Kraken actually, but sure, let’s go, Oracle.” he bit out my stupid code name sarcastically like it was a joke. “Why the fuck are you The Kraken? That has literally nothing to do with knives.” My curiosity barely overcoming my competitiveness as he gave a small shrug. “I can hold my breath for forever.” I raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk of my own. “You never miss and don’t have to breath, no wonder you’re popular with the ladies, Knife Boy.” I prodded, shrugging out of his grasp as I tossed him a grin and walked ahead. Fuck yeah, I definitely won that. 

“Your mind already in the gutter about me Cassie?” He bit back from behind me. Fuck. I didn’t win that. His voice just wrapped around my name so prettily and his tone was so low and almost flirtatious. “Don’t flatter yourself Diego. You’re not getting out of getting your ass kicked.” I sniped back, putting the same attention to detail on his name as he had mine. “His shop is right up here.” Diego indicated and caught up to me in a few long stride. I looked up to see a slightly burnt out sign and huffed. “A pawn shop? How cliche.” I said, eyeing some of the items behind bars in the window. “So what’s the plan?” I asked, trying to look like I was only here to shop. “Tell him to help us with our shit or we go to the cops.” Diego’s voice was gruff and I could absolutely see him grumbling out one liners as some black masked vigilante. 

“You don’t think we should even attempt subtlety?” I questioned, an eyebrow raised, going in guns blazing might be a bad idea but Diego was the expert on whatever weird crime underbelly he had busted. He did pause for a moment so maybe my question wasn’t completely stupid. 

“I can go in first and ask, maybe he’ll think I’m part of somebody’s group.” I offered and Diego stiffened, his jaw flexing “I’m not sending you in by yourself.” He said resolutely and I rolled my eyes. “I literally can’t be surprised. Wait five minutes and come in after me. Or if you hear shit going down.” I said before opening the door and stepping in, leaving Diego outside, and immediately feeling full of regret. Maybe I should take a fucking chill pill when it comes to proving my worth but like, I was part of the goddamn Sparrow Academy, I’m can hold my own against some mob weasel. I flexed my neck to the side to crack it and focused on the probability maps feeding into my head. He most likely would look at me like I was coming to pawn something, he was going to check me out so that’s something. I made my way up to the counter where there was a thick plastic separator with a slot at the bottom to pass things back and forth. “Hello?” I called and a skinny man about my height made his way around the corner in the back and approached the other side of the separator. “What can I do for you little lady?” He asked, looking me up and down and I gave a stern stare. “Licenses and Social Security cards, six of them, best quality you can do.” I ground out, trying my best to look like I belonged here. That’s the secret right? Just act like you belong. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said evenly, even attempting to half act like he was shocked at the request and I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes. “Yes you do.” I shot back, again just hoping and praying that I belonged, I regretted not finishing The Sopranos now. “Listen, I’m not a cop, I just, really need this shit and I was told you were the guy to talk to.” I explained, trying to appear like a desperate woman who just needed the stuff. He raised an eyebrow, “Now what would a pretty young thing like you need licenses and social security cards for?” He plied and my mind raced. “I have some family that just got here….their visas were denied, they don’t have any IDs...” That’s super sympathetic right? “Listen I have money, you can google me, I’m not a cop. I just….I need some help.” I laid it on a little thick, trying to get his help. But as I said it the likelihood of him trying to get me to pay with sex went up and I could feel a small noise of disgust rise in my throat as he opened his mouth. “No, shut up. I really was hoping this wasn’t going to have to happen. I have a friend out there who is very set on making sure this happens. He’s got a lot of knives and a lot of friends at the NYPD. So how about you help me out and you can get paid and keep from getting sliced up into tiny pieces” I kept my voice steady and deadpanned, hoping my nervousness didn’t peak through. 

He was going to reach for a gun in about three seconds. “DIEGO! GUN!” I yelled before ducking for cover. Before I could draw in another breath the bell above the door tinkled and a knife curved through the air impossibly and launched through the slot in the plexiglass to lodge in the guy's sleeve as he reached below the counter, pinning his arm to the back wall with barely a scratch on him. He let out a scream,trying to use his other hand to free his arm. “Jesus Christ.” I whispered to myself before pinching the bridge of my nose. “Well, that’s one way to do it. Listen dude,we’re not fucking around, we need the shit and we’ll pay you for it. These are the names I need, you can pick the last name, I’ll come pick them up in a week.” I said, grabbing some paper and scribbling down their names. Hargreeves would be too recognizable so I doubted they would be able to fly under the radar with it. 

I looked over at Diego from where he stood in the doorway, framed by the outside light like some kind of avenging angel. He stalked over to the counter and kicked the office door in to go in and retrieve his knife from the shaking man. He also quickly took the magazine and the bullet out of the chamber of the gun and left it dismantled on the counter. God that’s hot. “We’ll see you in a week.” He said lowly, before stalking right back out the door, this time though grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind him. I gave a little wave to the man, feeling good about how everything went down as Diego and I made our exit. “I thought you said you could take care of yourself.” He teased once we were out of earshot and I grinned. “I can! Part of that is delegation and teamwork Number Two.” I snarked back. “Do you ever run out of comebacks?” He said, raising an eyebrow as he stared me down and I took him in, all tall and dressed in black and beautiful. “No, not really. Why? You want to shut me up?” I flirted instinctually and he took a step into my space, his large hand still gripping my wrist as I craned my neck back to still look up at him, looking into those warm brown eyes. 

Fuck he was so hot. I made a mistake, I’m supposed to be doing the opposite of flirting, he’s clearly dealing with a lot of woman based trauma. He’s lost in time and in my home and the last thing I’m supposed to be doing is making him uncomfortable. So I turn to keep walking and make a joke “Because to shut me up you either have to pay me or kill me, your choice Knife Boy.” I said, plastering an insincere smile on my face as he followed after me. Fuck me.


	9. I’m Never Going to Drink Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: drinking, vomiting from excessive drinking, strong language as always, off camera sexual events
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments my dudes, they really do fuel me and I can’t wait to see what y’all have to say about this chapter :) we love a cliffhanger.

*Cassandra*

It’s been two weeks since the Umbrella Academy blipped into my timeline, and I’m finally back to being in my own bed for good. Allison was the first to move out, finding an apartment uptown, then Vanya and Luther were right after, getting an apartment in the same building. Klaus found a shitty apartment and surprisingly, Five went with him. Five claimed it was because he didn’t trust me but I think he had wanted to be there for Klaus, we figured out a few days ago that Ben, my Number One, wasn’t appearing to him anymore. I didn’t fully understand but seeing Klaus looking around for someone who wasn’t there and then acting like it was some kind of relief hurt. Everyone lived less than 40 blocks from each other. They still weren’t sure exactly what to do, there hadn’t been a peep from The Commission and no further blips in the timeline. 

And then there was Diego, who was still in my guest bedroom. He was scoping around for apartments, having denied moving in with one of his siblings, but nothing had fit. Finding an apartment in New York is hard, but Allison had smoothed a few wrinkles. Diego was still in my guest bedroom, and he came out of the shower in nothing but a towel, his hair dripping water onto the planes of his chest. And I still haven’t gotten laid. It’s been...a weird energy. We’re friends? We get along reasonably well, we go to the gym together and we’ve been watching movies together to look for any timeline differences. There are times I think he’s looking at me with something special in his eyes but I always ruin it with some awkward turn around because at the end of the day, Power Stealing Girl is still out there and I know Diego has checked up on the cop woman at least once more. 

I was rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I stumbled into the kitchen, fumbling blindly for the coffee filters as I choked back a yawn. Waiting while my coffee brewed, I scooped up Orpheus and set him down on the counter, giving him behind the ear scritches as he purred contentedly, nuzzling into my hand. Orpheus was happy that there weren’t so many people in the apartment and Goblin was almost angry they weren’t there to torture. He had taken up to stalking Diego, batting at him when Diego let his guard down. Their little antagonistic relationship was almost cute...but Diego would probably be moving out soon so I needed to deal with that. 

Within a few minutes I was curled up on my couch, watching a funny dumb gaming video as I sipped on my coffee. Fuck whoever it was in my family that gave me this iron deficiency, I was freezing even as I was wrapped up in a throw blanket. Diego stumbled out of his room, wearing nothing but a singlet and some black sweatpants. Despite the fact that all the siblings went on shopping trips to have some new clothes, Diego stuck to almost entirely black. I watched him from the corner of my eye as the muscles in his shoulders and back flexed slightly as he grabbed a mug and poured some coffee. “Good morning, sleep okay?” I asked as he moved over to the couch, sitting a cushion away from me but I could feel the heat emanating from his skin. He gave me a grunt in response before gulping down some coffee, his Adam's apple bobbing deliciously, god I’m pathetic, I NEED to get laid before I go full creeper. “That bed is the love of my life, what are we watching?” He rasped, his voice still thick from sleep. 

“Nothing really, I have a tour in an hour so I’ve gotta get ready. I’m thinking of going out tonight, that cool?” I’m going out and I’m getting laid goddammit because two days ago Diego put his hand on the small of my back as he brushed past me in the kitchen and the skin there is still tingling. And I’m not going to jump the very hot man who’s living in my guest bedroom because I have self control. Kind of. Diego looked at me and raised an eyebrow “Going out where? Not roller skating again right?” He teased and I extended a leg to poke him with my sock clad foot. “There’s nothing wrong with roller skating! It’s good exercise! But no, my friends have been bothering me to actually leave the apartment so, that means drinks and dancing.” I explained, I hadn’t had any friends over since the alternate timeline Hargreeves appeared so they were slightly concerned I was falling into a depressive episode. “Since when do you have friends?” Diego teased and I lightly kicked him again. “You’re a jerk. I have to go get ready, the tour is for a class of high school juniors so I may be dead next time you see me.” Diego chuckled and went to refill his coffee mug “Well if you die be sure to haunt Klaus.” And I rolled my eyes. “Is that you saying you want to keep me around Number Two?” I headed towards my room as I heard him call “If a high schooler can do you in after all of our boxing matches then they’ve earned it.”

Diego and I have boxed, twice. Not my preferred exercise, I like roller skating and practicing gymnastics with aerial classes. But I had promised him an ass whooping and he had delivered. I had the advantage of quite literally knowing his next move, but he was fast and you’d think Luther is the strongest but my kidneys had taken the hit of a lifetime once he had actually landed a hit. He had a bruise on his cheekbone from me, but that kidney hit had dropped me like a sack of potatoes, trying to pull in air. I had looked up at him, the light of the scraggly old boxing gym framing him as he grinned and helped me back to my feet. I was sweaty and had never felt less sexy in my life but overall, it was surprisingly fun. I’ve yet to drag him back out to roller skating and he threatened me with a knife when I mentioned aerial. 

I attempted to get my curls in a professional shape, my bangs were starting to get a little long. I pulled on tights with a wine red skirt and it’s matching blazer, a cream button up underneath. Actually applying makeup with a bold lip, I pulled on some heels. I checked myself over in the mirror and grinned, today was a good day for self confidence and I look hot when I put effort in. I went to grab an apple from the fruit bowl and tried not to look at Diego as he took me in, not wearing a paint stained article of clothing since...well as long as he’s known me. “You give museum tours looking like that?” He said and I met his eyes as he grinned at me wolfishly. “Why? Are you regretting being homeschooled now?” I shot back, smirking and pursing my lips as he noticed Diego had the last apple in his hand and there were only some bananas left in the fruit bowl and they were just this side of needing to be in banana bread. “Nah, I can’t see your freckles.” He said, biting into MY apple with a crunch. 

I huffed as I grabbed a banana. “My freckles didn’t want to see you today, you’ve been a real jerk.” I said as I peeled the banana and took a bite. “Who? Me? Says the lady who didn’t invite a lonely fella out dancing.” I raised an eyebrow and grinned “Diego….do you dance?” I asked, looking him over as he stood in my kitchen, a mask away from a vigilante costume, at 8:30 in the morning. “Why do you think I don’t dance?” He shot back, his eyes flicking down to the banana before meeting mine. Such pretty brown eyes, strong and warm like freshly turned earth. “You just….how do I say this? Take yourself too seriously.” I drawled out, meeting his look in a challenge and taking another bite of the overly sweet banana. “Alright, I’m coming with, we’re dancing the house down. Let’s go.” He said, his self preservation clearly taking a back seat to his pride. “Sounds great! I’ll text all my friends so they know to hate you if you chicken out. See you when I get back.” I grinned, pulling my phone out and typing a message out the group chat before grabbing a purse, coat, and scarf. I left before I could register the look of regret on Diego’s face. 

The tour was standard, there were the kids who paid honestly too much attention and you just knew they were going to experience an academic burnout and breakdown when they hit sophomore year of college, the kids who didn’t pay attention at all, the exhausted teacher and overeager chaperone. By the end I was more than happy to head home and rest my feet for a while before hitting the club. I grabbed my purse and gave a wave to Rosie who worked the front desk as I booked it back to my apartment, stopping by the deli to pick up some food for me and Diego. When I got home he was out on my balcony, Goblin was scratching at the door to get to him, and Orpheus was ready to greet me with a gentle headbutt. Setting the food down, I peeled my heels off and tossed my keys in the bowl by the door, chucking my purse on the couch. Grabbing my matzo soup, I turned on the tv and curled up on the couch, Orpheus joining me as he began to make biscuits on my leg. 

I heard the door to the balcony slide over and I looked up. “How you can stand out there in the cold I’ll never know.” I called, pulling the throw blanket over to where I was on the couch. Diego’s leg seemed to be mostly healed, he had to have some kind of advanced healing factor or something. “Not all of us are human popsicles.” He tossed out, plopping down next to me. “Well I was going to say I brought you food but I’ll feed it to Goblin.” I challenged, poking him with my clothed foot only for him to grab me and yank me down with his grip on my ankle. Luckily my soup was still on the coffee table as I glared over at him. “Get fucked Knife Boy.” Kicking my leg out of his grasp as I tried to scoot back to my spot as he grinned “See? I’m getting better at surprising you.” There was such a sweet little pride to his tone I almost let it slide but I maintained my glare even as I felt a small smile creep on my face. “You’re a nightmare, you know that?” I teased before leaning back to look at him. He just smirked back “You love it.” and I rolled my eyes and internally denied his claim. 

We ate and laughed back and forth as Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure played on my TV. “I need to work some before I start getting ready to go out.” I finally said and he looked over at me “You need a model?” he offered, looking far too cocky. “Hmm maybe, where will I find one?” I snarked back, looking up to heaven for the answer and he threw one of my throw pillows at me, I caught it even as he tried to curve it. “Ha! Still predictable. Are you okay if I work out here?” I asked and he nodded, unpausing the movie as I changed into some messy work clothes, putting my hair up in a poof of curls as I pulled out a bunch of oil paints and headed to the easel, staring at the canvas of the half finished commission. It was a swirling colorful abstract piece scattered with small references for a very rich couple who were as in love with each other as rich people could be. I stared at it as I readied my paints, the next section would be a small wavering silhouette of the couple dancing, tucked into a swirl of orange and yellow. 

I worked steadily until the movie ended and I noticed Diego watching me from the couch, his eyes following my movements as I painted the detail work. “What’s this one again?” He asked, noticing that I had clocked his staring. “Love, you know, they’ve been together for two years and no one has ever experienced as great a love as this vineyard owner and trust fund baby.” I explained. swirling my brush through the thick oil paint. “What, you don’t think they actually love each other?” He asked, cocking his head like a puppy and I peeled my eyes away from him to look back at the canvas. 

“Maybe. I think once you reach a certain level of money and power you just...lose a lot of capacity to care. It’s why you have all these millionaires and billionaires who don’t give a fuck about homeless people or starving kids. I mean, look at Hargreeves, he could have solved world hunger with all his money and bullshit inventions but instead he just...adopted a bunch of powerful kids and gave us PTSD.” 

“You don’t think we did good? We were heroes.”

My eyes snapped back to his, his brow was furrowed and he looked beyond defensive. “Diego...we shouldn’t have had to be. Listen, I know that hero is like...who you are now, but that was put on you, you should have never HAD to be anything but just Diego. Diego’s great. He’s great whether he's beating up some rapists or just sitting on my couch eating all my food.” I tried to soothe and that seemed to calm him a bit but his brow remained wrinkled and pressed. “You know about the…” and I rolled my eyes “Yes Diego I noticed you creeping out in the middle of the night to go stalk around alleys. I also read the article of the vigilante who saved two women and a drag queen from assault over the last two weeks. I can put two and two together, I’m not stupid.” It had been absolute fuel for my dumb crush on him but the nights that I had stayed awake measuring probability maps of him surviving and listening for the window to slide open again were also worrying. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked, his voice guarded and I shrugged “Because you didn’t tell me. I like you being here, I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” I offered, really cursing myself at how honest I was being. Diego’s face softening as he took in my words did help the embarrassment but I could still feel it swelling within me. I turned back to my painting, continuing to work in silence, pulling out a needlepoint brush for some detail work. I was so in my own body I could almost feel Diego get up off the couch and walk over to peer at the canvas. “You’re okay with the vigilante stuff?” He asked, looking over at me and I shrugged. “I worry...but you’re a grown ass man. Just….get some therapy for that Jesus complex.” I said, looking over and nudging him with my elbow slightly as I smiled up at him. He rolled his eyes and gave me a small grin before looking back at the painting. 

“So….what is it supposed to be again?” he asked, taking in the swirls of colors and collage of silhouettes moving their way across the canvas. “It’s supposed to be the story of how they fell in love, duh.” I teased before turning back to it. “Why? Do you not get ‘love’ when you look at it?” I asked, a little worried that all the things the clients wanted made it too muddled to take in before Diego stopped me. “Nah I get it now. It’s got love written all over it...I never spent too much time around art after I ditched the Academy.” He said, his admission a little sheepish and I smiled, looking up at him. “Well if you ever need a tour, I know somebody.” I offered, before pausing, beginning to put my paints away and wash up. “I need to go start getting ready, you have no idea the hours of waxing and polishing and primping required for dancing.” I said, excusing myself and brushing past Diego to head to my room.

This began the hours of shaving, plucking, moisturizing, and polishing of every inch of my body. I’d be lying if I said the effort wasn’t fueled by showing off my ‘peak hotness’ to my temporary roommate but also, it felt nice to just...be a bad bitch. I did skip the foundation to make sure my freckles weren’t powdered over but that was a secret between me and my own weak will when it came to Diego. That would also be the reason I pulled out a dress I hadn’t worn since my early twenties that was ‘tits out, ass out, legs out’ as my friend Mariah would say. Mariah was probably the one to buy me this dress as I doubt I was ever brave enough to. I slipped on heels and took a picture in my standing mirror to send to my best friend for approval. I'm pretty sure it looked good and wasn’t too much but it’s not like I went dancing often. “Diego? Are you ready?” I called, putting in some earrings as I stepped outside my room, steeling and reminding myself that his reaction meant nothing.

I wasn’t prepared for my own reaction to him. It was so stupid, he was just in some pants and a button up but the sleeves were rolled up and I could count the veins in his forearms and I just knew his ass looked good in the pants he was wearing. Is it possible for your heart to just….liquify? “Pre-game shot time” I called in a panic, blazing past him to grab the tequila and cut up a lime into wedges. I hear him let out a heavy breath and follow after me. “So we’re going out because my friend Lakota broke up with her longterm girlfriend a few months ago and she’s reentering the market. Why we’re not going to a gay bar I have no idea, but...c’est la vie.” I filled him in, my phone buzzing with some affirming texts from the groupchat. Diego poured tequila into the shot glasses and side eyed me “Are you dragging me into a vengeful girls night?” He asked accusingly and I grinned “Of course not. I would never throw you to the piranhas like that. The group is mostly men, Lakota has dated and split from too many of the girls in the friend group.” I explained the dynamic and Diego nodded. “What, she never got you?” He asked and I smirked “We tried it but I was simultaneously too boring and needed therapy.” I said and grinned as Diego’s eyes widened. “L’chaim.” I said, licking the salt off my hand, downing the tequila and, biting into a wedge of lime. 

Diego took a shot right after me and I set it up for another round. “How about you? Did you have a friendgroup you left behind?” I asked, moving the small cutting board over so he had access to the lime as I licked my wrist and began to sprinkle more salt. “Not...not really. Patch was a friend, Al who owned the gym I worked at was cool. But not everyone loved my version of nightlife.” Diego offered and I nodded. “I’m kind of a lone wolf too, like, I love my group but I haven’t seen them in like...two months. It’s hard when you’re a busy adult...anyway, thanks for trying this nightlife with me for a night.” I smile and he grinned at me, his eyes crinkling a little. “Yeah no problem.” He said and we downed another shot. Thus began a night of the heaviest drinking I had done since sophomore year of college. We ubered to the club, yelled introductions after we got through the door and drank and danced and drank some more until my vision went black.

The first thing I became aware of was the pounding in my head, elephants were tangoing over my forehead like the band was going to pack up soon. My mouth felt dryer than the New mexico desert and I was warm, bundled up with warm skin pressed to mine. I let out a small groan as I pried my eyes open, the sunlight in the room assaulting me and alighting nauseousness that hit me like a tidal wave. I rolled out of the bed and lunged for the bathroom, burying my head into the toilet as I dry heaved, my stomach acid and whatever remaining alcohol there was burning my throat as I emptied my dinner into the toilet bowl. Tears were pricking the back of my eyes as I felt my throat contract, the hangover I was dealing with not permitting me a single break. Shakily standing on legs that felt like a newborn deer, I rinsed my mouth out with water from the sink, gargling some mouthwash and brushing my teeth as I stared blearily into the mirror. 

There were love bites and hickeys trailing down my throat and chest like I was a fucking highschooler. My eyes were hooded and my lips were swollen, my hair an absolute mess. “Oh no…” I grabbed my bathrobe and pulled it around myself, stumbling slightly to the doorway of my bathroom to see Diego, the other Number fucking Two, laying hungover and very very naked in my bed. 

“Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter written and it’s....very NSFW. Should I go ahead and up the fix to Explicit and post it? Let me know


	10. Communication? I don’t know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: sexxxxxx ;), two grown ass adults who refuse to communicate  
> That’s right folks, two updates in one day and it was to add smut. We love being a pervert. This is my first time writing smut in a while so rip me. I live for your comments, they fuel me.

*Cassandra* 

Fuck fuck fuck. I stood at the entrance of the bathroom, the most hungover I’ve ever been in my life, and the guy I liked is naked, passed out in my bed. He looks to still be asleep so I gently close the door to the bathroom, even the soft click is a jackhammer to my brain. I grab a glass from the counter and fill it with water, taking a seat on the edge of the tub and sipping the water. I stared at myself in the mirror, my mascara halfway down my face. Okay. Deep breaths. Try to remember. 

We had taken an uber to the club, already tipsy and sitting too close together. We had made it past the doorman and yelled introductions between my friend group and Diego. Jonny had gone to get drinks and I caught up with everyone, leaving out about how Diego was from another timeline. Jonny had come back with a mountain of shots and Diego and I had gotten a little competitive. Lakota had pulled me to dance, whispering that Diego was cute and I should go for it and I had said he was fresh out of a weird relationship which was...well it wasn’t a lie. And then Lakota had proceeded to press me down to grind on her and then gave Diego a look. And then Diego was pulling me to a different corner of the dance floor with fire in his eyes. We danced for a while, more shots, I remember a flash different from the flash of the club lights. Phone! That was a camera flash. I slowly get up, careful not to go too quickly that the nausea hits again as I creep back into the room, grabbing my phone from where it had been tossed just shy of the bedside table. 

There were 30 texts in the friend groupchat, a few instagram notifications and a text from Allison saying ‘You and Diego????’

“Fuck.” I go for the groupchat first, scrolling through the hangover complaints to find my message of ‘dego and i heding outt;))’ which was then followed by way too many eggplant emojis for some grown ass adults to be texting. 

I then check instagram to find a few pictures and a video on my story. The first few pictures are a group shot, a selfie of me and Lakota, and then the video. The first few frames are of sweeping, shaky shots of the club and then my face as I whisper yell “He’ll never see it coming!” before the camera flips to show my hand, reaching up to tug on the ends of Diego’s hair only for him to turn and begin to move forward and that’s when the video ends and triggers a memory that hits me like a brick shithouse. 

I was way too many shots in and was taking a break in a booth. Diego had just told me while we were dancing that he had always kept his hair short until he had gotten to the 60’s where it had grown out. Then my friend Piang had rolled up with more shots like the instigator he is. Diego had turned to take the shot and I had decided to video while I ‘pranked’ him by tugging on his hair. I had pinched those silky locks in my hand and given a gentle tug right as he was lowering the shot glass. Within seconds Diego had placed the shot glass down, the hand holding my phone had dipped slightly and he had slid his fingers over my cheekbone and into my curls and then our lips were being sloppily pressed together. 

My heart gave a happy little tinge as I remembered and my stomach clenched. Sure I was flirting like a twelve year old boy but he had made the first move so that was at least a little bit of relief. I then check my messages and…”oh fuck. Klaus?” Low and behold Klaus had watched my story and replied that he was at a club a few streets over and would be there soon to “link up” and then the last message he had sent was a ‘use protection u 2 ;)’ This was very rapidly turning into a disaster. Then the cherry on top which was a buzz indicating another text from Allison had arrived. ‘Are you awake? Klaus told me.’ And I don’t think I’ve ever blushed harder in my life. I set my phone to the side and turned on the shower to the hottest temperature. I was going to burn out the embarrassment and hangover or boil trying. I put my hair up in a bun and washed my face.

The rest of the night came in flashes: grinding back against Diego, our lips meeting as we stumbled towards the entrance. Klaus and the rest of my friends giggling, the uber home where his hot palm was slowly sliding up the skirt of my dress, the door slamming shut as we stumbled in, barely making it to the bed, straddling his hips as he leaned up to bite down my chest, his fingertips digging into my hips and my throat, my legs draped over his shoulders as our bodies slapped together. The steam of the shower rapidly filling up the bathroom as I blushed so heavily I worried I’d pop a blood vessel and realized my uber rating was going to take a severe hit from the soft core porn Diego and I performed on the way home. Goddammit. 

The water was sobering me up when I heard the door open and some footsteps across the floor. My heart skipped a beat as the door opened and Diego, in all his glory, appeared in the shower, a step away from me. “Jesus christ! You trying to kill yourself?” He grumbled, his voice thick and raspy from sleep as he reached around me to turn the knob, making the water a little cooler. “Diego, I…” he cut me off by dipping down and pressing his lips to mine. He still tasted like tequila but the kiss was nice, his lips plush and firm as they moved against mine. Every thought went out of my head as I pressed my hands to his chest, rising up on my tiptoes to even out the height difference. I leaned in even further to deepen the kiss when he pulled back slightly. “We can talk about this later but round two first?” He murmured and I looked up at him, his eyes dark and blown out looking down at me in the steaming room. “I’m so hungover...but yeah.” I agreed, pressing myself to his warm skin as he reached around me to turn off the shower.

We grabbed towels and dried ourselves off, and I felt like I was on fire. I was completely naked and vulnerable and I should have felt embarrassed but instead I was just soaking wet in a completely different meaning at the idea of one more time with him before we had to be adults about this. “No shower sex?” I teased and Diego looked over at me and winked “You can barely stand now babe, I’m not having you collapse halfway through.” He shot back and I felt my cheeks heat up. “Someone’s cocky.” I murmured and then Diego was guiding me back to bed, a soft smile on his lips as he pressed me back down into the bed. “Did we use a condom last night?” I asked and he looked around, catching sight of a ripped foil packet on the nightstand. “Go us.” He murmured, opening the bed stand to look for another one as I remembered another fragment. 

“I have an IUD and I’m clean.” I had broken apart the kiss to say, my words slurred as Diego paused “I...I haven’t been tested since before Li...condom for safety?” and I nodded, pointing him to the bedside table that had a box of condoms that were probably nearing their expiration dates but should be fine. Diego pulled a foil packet from the drawer and placed it on the bedside table before leaning in, sealing our lips together. 

The kiss felt different, it didn’t feel urgent or sloppy or desperate, it felt sweet and tentative as Diego hovered over me. My fingers danced over his cheekbone before tucking hair behind his ears and moaning softly as his tongue slid against my lips. A callused palm slid down my body to grab at my thigh, my legs wrapping around his waist as I deepened the kiss. 

His lips traveled down to my neck as he scraped his knuckles over my breast, pulling slightly at the bars pierced through my nipples. My nails scraped over his back lightly as I massaged at the tense muscles there, my hips rolling up against his. “How much do you remember from last night?” I whispered, the words breaking off in a moan as his lips closed around my nipple and I buried my hands in his hair, keeping his hair off his face as I tugged lightly at the soft waves. “Bits and pieces. You’re kinky.” He murmured as he kissed his way over to my other tit, his hand massaging and pinching at the nipple he had just abandoned. “Says the guy that wears a leather harness to go punch people in alley-Ouch! You dick!” I was startled by him biting at my nipple, twisting the other between his fingers but I could feel myself tighten and get even wetter. I had never had particularly sensitive boobs, that’s why I had gotten the piercing, and thank god I did because this man knows how to provide foreplay. 

“I think I remember figuring out how to shut you up.” He murmured, grinning as he worked his way down my body, the light of morning making his skin golden brown. He shouldered my willing legs apart as he kissed up one of my thighs, nibbling at the muscle tone. “I should hope so considering your superpower is never missing.” I sigh as his fingertips swipe lightly over my entrance as he gives a cocky grin. “Well that and I don’t have to breathe.” He said before pressing a sloppy kiss to my clit, his thumb parting my folds as he gently slid a finger inside me as I let out a soft sigh. “That’s just not fair.” I breathed out, lacing a hand in his hair and throwing a leg over his shoulder as he began to eat me out, slipping a second finger in me. The man had technique and enthusiasm and I was quickly spiraling under the curling of his fingers and messy slide of his tongue. 

“Diego...I…” my voice was breathy as I felt the knot coiling inside me being pulled tight. “Yeah that’s the point, quit being stubborn.” He snipped and I gave a small giggle as his fingers rubbed a perfect spot inside me and my legs shook around his head as he leaned down to suck noisily at my clit. “Fuck! Diego...fuck.” I gave a small cry as I felt all my muscles tighten and relax, my eyes slipping shut as I held my breath, sinking into my orgasm, boneless but not done in any capacity. 

“Did I finally shut you up?” He grinned, halfway back up my body as I rolled my eyes and pulled him up into a kiss. “No.” I murmured against his lips as I willed a fast recovery into myself, pressing past how hungover I was to remember how fucking great this is. “And if we’re bringing superpowers into the bedroom, I don’t have a gag reflex.” I whispered in his ear, tugging at the earlobe with my teeth before pressing on his chest to get him to lay on his back in my bed. “Really?” He asked, his eyes wide and his pupils blown and I smirked “No. But I am gonna suck your soul out.” and he gave a small chuckle that caught in his throat as I began to kiss my way down his muscular torso. Fuck. It should be illegal to look like him. 

His dick was as nice as a dick can be. Long and thick with a slight curve to it and leaking precum, sliding my fingers over his thighs I lightly cupped his balls as I pressed a kiss to his tip, lapping up the little bit of pre-cum smeared across his skin. I licked up the underside of him and swirled my tongue gently around the tip before taking him into my life, sucking lightly as I ran my tongue over him, massaging his balls gently with my hand. He gave a low groan from above and I grinned, beginning to bob my head, my other hand lightly jerking the base of his cock as I moaned around him. Using the thumb of the hand playing with his balls, I gently massaged his perineum, giving a little stimulation to his prostate. So maybe I had a little bit of an ego about my head giving abilities but I was damn good. That and Diego was so fucking hot laid out and moaning like this that sucking him off became a life mission. 

All too quickly I was paused by a firm hand in my hair pulling me off and I pouted up at him. “Can I help you?” I snarked, my lips swollen and shiny from the suction I had been giving him. “You’re the devil, you know that?” He asked, his eyes nearly glazed over as I smirked and he pulled me into his lap, sitting up as our lips met. I mean obviously I knew but you really know a guys dick game is good if he kisses you after you blow him. I climbed onto his lap, grinding against him as he reached over for the condom, ripping the packet open with his teeth and I took it to roll the latex over him. It was a little snug and he smirked up at me. Was he really bragging that he was a little bit bigger than the condom I bought. “It’s not the size of the boat, it’s the motion of the ocean.” I shot back as I rubbed against him, using my own slick to lube him up. God I’m so wet I don’t think we’ll even need the half empty lube bottle sitting next to my vibrator in the drawer. “The motion of the ocean is just fine babe.” He grinned, lightly thrusting against me, rubbing himself against my entrance. 

I raised up on my knees slightly, taking him in hand to guide him inside my pussy, pausing to look in his eyes to make sure this is what he wanted. His hands gripped my hips and he gave me a soft, small smile, tilting his head to press his lips to my jawline as I slowly sank down on him. I let out a small sigh at the stretch, my eyes fluttering closed as I adjusted, it wasn’t painful, just intense. “You okay?” He murmured, his teeth scraping over my pulse point. “Peachy. You?” I sighed, slowly letting my hips roll over him. I felt him give a small grin against my skin. “Yeah ‘m great. You feel so fucking good.” He whispered against my throat and that was the perfect motivation to raise my hips up slightly, pulling off of him before dropping back down, feeling my pussy squeeze tight around his size. 

I bounced lightly on him as my hands gripped his shoulders and hair, my nails lightly scratching along his back and scalp. We were both muttering expletives and encouragement as I increased my pace, his thrusts growing more insistent to match mine. Then his hands squeezed my hips tightly and I felt the world spin and suddenly I was on my back and he was on top. “Rude.” I murmured before he leaned down to give me a kiss and a grin. “You weren’t complaining last night.” He pulled one of my legs over his shoulder, opening me up to press even deeper. “Just fuck me already, you feel so fucking good.” I moaned as he resumed his pace, pressing me into the mattress as his hips pumped into me. 

“Fuck, oh god, Diego you feel so good, you’re so deep.” I heard myself moan out and I could feel him stutter, releasing a groan of his own as he fucked into me with new resolve. So Diego had a praise kink and I was absolutely going to exploit that. I pressed my lips to his ear and began to moan anything and everything I thought he wanted to hear, how big he felt, how good he was making me feel, and I almost let slip how happy I was he had talked me into a sober round 2. But even as I rolled my hips into his and whispered to him, I could rapidly feel orgasm number 2 winding up inside me and I made sure to let him know. “Cum with me.” He growled into my skin, his skin now slick with sweat, sliding against mine as his forearms dug into the mattress. Within a few seconds we were collapsing in on each other his hips stuttered against mine and my pussy clenched around his cock. 

We both laid there in a stunned silence before he slid out of me with a huff and laid on his back next to me, both of us breathing heavily. I think that might have been the best sex of my life. Is there a way we could keep doing this? No. The last thing he needed was more girl problems as he adjusted to a whole new world and timeline. He then stood up to go dispose of the condom and fuck his ass really was perfect. I shakily stood up to go use the restroom, shutting the door so I could pee in peace before quickly applying deodorant and gargling some more mouthwash before I pulled on a robe, trying to steel myself for the conversation that needed to be had. I opened the door and was met with Diego’s gaze from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, now wearing some black sweatpants as he looked up at me. 

“Hey.” I said softly and he gave me an expression I had no idea how to read. “Hey.” He called back and I slowly moved over to sit next to him, leaving space between us. “So umm...let’s get this awkward conversation out of the way. Your family knows...we definitely made out in front of Klaus.” I admitted softly and I felt him tense next to me. “Well shit.” he murmured and I felt my heart drop into my stomach, I mean I wasn’t thrilled his family knew about our sexploits but if he’s reacting that way then he must really regret it. “Listen Diego this doesn’t have to be a thing. I care about you guys and I don’t want things to be weird. We’re adults. People fuck right?” I said rapidly, insecurity taking over as I tried frantically to not have to hear Diego say this was all a mistake and he wasn’t interested. 

I saw Diego looking over at me from the corner of my eye as I stared resolutely forward at a loose string on a rug. “Yeah, yeah for sure. We’re f-friends C-Cassie.” He said nonchalantly, the stutter that I had only heard come out when he was hyper stressed or tired making a small appearance on my name which just made me feel worse. I finally turned to look at him, trying to read the expression on his face. “You okay Knifeboy?” I asked, reaching a hand out to gently poke at his knee and he gave me a small smile. “Peachy.” and I rolled my eyes. “That’s so rude.” I said, shoving at him but he caught my wrists. Fuck. This was getting confusing in my brain and I couldn’t even begin to process all the probabilities swirling behind my eyes. Except one. There was a 49.632% chance Diego was going to kiss me again. My eyes flicked up to his, trying to read what was in their brown depths as I felt my breath hold. 

Then he let go of my wrists and stood up “I got to head to the gym, I think Al might take me in in this time too.” He said and I felt my heart plummet at the idea of Diego moving out after all this had gone down. “Oh! That’s great, really making the timeline your own...shit I gotta go feed the cats before Goblin tries to eat the couch.” I sprung up at the reminder and raced to feed my cats as Diego chuckled, getting dressed and leaving in a matter of minutes. I grabbed my phone to recheck the notifications. Allison had sent another text saying ‘if you want to talk about things PLEASE come over, it’s be great to see you, I have wine :)’ and it made me break a small sad smile. Would it be wrong to talk to Diego’s sister? She already knows kind of doesn’t she? Regardless, it was my day for making mistakes so I type out a quick ‘Be there in 15’ and open the uber app.


	11. It’s Allison’s Turn with the BrainCell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: talk of gore in reference to slasher horror movies like Saw. A painful amount of overthinking and self doubt
> 
> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support and comments, they really do fuel me, anytime I get that message I always get inspired to write a few more paragraphs so thank you. 
> 
> This is kind of a short one after the fallout of the drunken/not so drunken hookup. We get to see Cassie overthink, Diego be tender and constantly confused by women, and Allison being the adaptive intelligent lady she is. 
> 
> Please continue commenting, let me know what y’all like, if you want to see certain characters more, if you like the drama, the tenderness more, this is a very free flow story and I’m happy to riff off the wants of the people if I can make it happen. 
> 
> I wrote a lot of this while I was hanging out stoned in my yard with my cat so if the vibes seem too pure, they won’t last forever :) i live for angst

*Cassandra* 

I rapped my knuckles lightly on Allison’s door only for her to open it, looking stunning as always. Her hair was in braids and she was wearing jeans and a sweater but she was so gorgeous it looked like she was in a Target ad for casual wear. My charcoal smudged sweater and leggings with my hair in a mass of curls made me feel even more inferior when standing so close to Allison but she smiled warmly and that put me at ease. “Hey! Come in.” Allison had a second superpower and it was how well she adjusted to everything the world kept throwing at her. She had been blasted through time and had joined a movement and found a husband. Now she was standing in a beautifully decorated one bedroom apartment, plants already scattered around. But there was a sadness that Allison couldn’t completely hide. Missing her daughter was a tragic inevitability but Allison was relentlessly adaptive. I really admired her for that. 

I walked in and unwound my scarf, chatting with her lightly about the drive over until she had placed two wine glasses in front of us and I grinned. “Allison it’s barely 1 pm.” I teased before taking a sip, the hair of the dog and all that. I had chugged enough coconut water and pedialyte on my way over that I almost felt like a human again. “I make a point of getting drunk if I have to discuss my brothers sex life.” She laughed before wrinkling her nose and I blushed. “Klaus is a dirty snitch.” I mumbled and she smirked “Pretty sure Klaus hooked up with one of your friends so you’ll have plenty of ammo.” I groaned and buried my head in my hands. 

“So….what’s going on?” Allison prompted, raising an eyebrow at me and I sighed heavily. “We got super drunk and hooked up...and then hooked up again. Now he’s moving out so I feel like I ruined everything.” I blurted out, barely able to maintain eye contact, I was hardly ever shy but vulnerability is not one of my gifts. “Do you not want him to move out?” She asked curiously and I cringed. “No! I mean it’s fine. I don’t want him to move out because things are awkward. I didn’t mean to sleep with him...twice. And I’m pretty sure he heard me throw up from how hungover I was so what I’m saying is my pride is at an all time low.” I murmured, wrapping myself in my anxiety and embarrassment like it was a weighted blanket. 

“Cass...do you...like Diego?” Allison asked hesitantly and I wondered if there was a way I could sink into the earth, how much would I have to pay Vanya to cause another apocalypse? Bad joke. “I’m not in middle school Allison, I don’t LIKE Diego.” I snapped back, crossing my arms and well...pouting. I was pouting. So much for not being in middle school. “We’re friends. And apparently he’s dealing with a fucking mountain of girl problems although he refuses to talk to me about it and I’d be a real asshole if I was making the whole situation about me by liking the guy whose only shred of normalcy right now is having a place to stay where he doesn’t feel uncomfortable.” goddammit why do I keep ranting? 

Allison lets out a heavy breath and nudges me to actually look at her. “First of all, you’re not selfish by having feelings. You did more for us than any sane person would, you’re a good person Cass. Second of all, the last ‘girl problem’ Diego had tried to kill me, tried to kill all of us, you’d be a welcome improvement. Third of all, Diego is a mama's boy through and through, a mama’s boy to a robot mind you. I don’t think he would have stayed this long or done all the gross stuff he did with you if he didn’t care.” Her voice was soothing and full of conviction and I relaxed slightly while listening to her. I had never seen Allison rumor but I definitely get it now, even without her power there was just something in her you wanted to follow. 

“I...yeah maybe. I’ll think about it.” I murmured, making a plan in my head. The minute I was home I was going to check the future. I had done it for plenty of relationships, avoiding cheaters, avoiding bad hookups, I just needed to remind myself that I had power, I wasn’t helpless to any feeling or world. “How about you? How have things been going? Luther and Vanya okay?” I asked and we chatted for an hour. Luther had gotten a job with a night construction crew, Vanya was offering violin lessons and had started writing again. Allison herself had gotten a job at a local bookstore, the siblings still had enough money to shop around for their new lives but Allison said she enjoyed the quiet and she got to do story time for children. I nearly cried at that, my emotions were all over the place and Allison having gone so long without her daughter was just tragic. I eventually split to go back home, knocking on Vanya and Luther’s door to say hello as I traveled back to my apartment. 

I kicked my shoes off as I greeted the cats, listening to see if Diego was back yet, but after being met with silence I went to my bedroom, closing the door as I prepared. Making my bed, I sat down in the center, cross legged and placed my palms on my knees as I concentrated. If I had feelings for Diego and if I confessed, how would things go? I closed my eyes and watched the probabilities shoot out like multicolored fractals, branching off into a lifetime of knowns and unknowns. I felt my heart drop in a disappointment as I saw visions of him turning me down, of him rebuilding a relationship with that cop,of the Lila girl reappearing and him going with her, of a happy relationship cracking under a thousand different stressors, of a greying and broken down vigilante, of a crack in time ripping the Hargreeves back to their original timeline. But I was a creature of probability. I stuck to the most likely outcome. I saw Diego saying no, of leaving, of awkward meetings when we were accidentally in the same room. Then the whiteness over my physical vision crept into my mental and then all went black. 

———————————————————————————

My shoulders were being shaken and I could feel my head bobbing around as the noise of my name being called began to cut through the static. “Cassie! Cass! Cassandra! C’mon Cassie, come back.” The voice was frantic and worried, something intimate in its tone and the white over my eyes began to clear. I could feel Orpheus purring next to my head as my eyes slowly focused. Diego was leaning over me, his brow furrowed and his hands wrapped fully around my upper arms. My heart skipped a beat when my eyes met his before I reminded myself that it wouldn’t work. I scooted back, pulling my arms from his hands. “Oh...hey, sorry, I didn’t realize you were home.” I rasped out, sitting back against the pillows and giving Orpheus a scritch behind his ears. “I wasn’t. I got home and Goblin was going crazy and you were passed the fuck out. What’s going on?” He asked, stress still coating his tone and making him sound accusatory as he sat on the edge of my bed. When did he get so comfortable?

“Just checking for anything major happening. Futures all clear. Sorry for worrying you.” I murmured, bitterness lacing my tone as I remembered how he had turned me down. Fuck that’s not his fault, I’m not going to blame the person for not being interested in me. I forced a smile, “Al okay? Do you need help packing?” I offered, cringing as that may have been a little too soon and Diego was staring at me with the most confused puppy look I’d ever seen. “Oh. Uh yeah I’ll move as soon as I can.” He said, his brow furrowing again slightly and I nearly face palmed. “Diego...you’re welcome as long as you want...I didn’t mean that like…” And he forced a small smile “Yeah no, it’s good. We’re good. You okay? With the whole…” He waved his hand in front of his eyes and I gave a small, hollow laugh “Yeah I’m fine, just need a nap.” I excused and then let out a squeak as Orpheus clawed my hand. He must have gotten overstimulated.

“Bad man! Bastard cat! You’re picking up bad habits from Goblin.” I hissed and Diego let out a chuckle, reaching over to carefully remove Orpheus’ claws from hooking in me, letting me pull my hand away. “Thanks.” I murmured, cradling my hand and Diego looked at me to give a small “No problem.” Then he quickly stood up. “Alright uh...cool. Glad you’re okay.” He murmured before walking out of my bedroom, closing the door behind him. I flopped back in bed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. before grabbing my phone, ignoring Jonny’s text about his hookup with Klaus, and texted Allison ‘Didn’t work out. I’m taking a step back :)’ and then rolled over, shoving my face in a pillow. 

When I rolled out of bed 50 minutes later it was with the resolution that I needed to finish the huge commission. I liked standing on my own two feet, not taking money from Hargreeves felt good and I wouldn’t betray that by wasting time moping about a boy. I stripped down to a tank top, some leggings, and some comfy wool socks as I crept out of my bedroom. Diego was nowhere to be seen and I allowed some bitterness to creep in as I put on some music and cranked the volume up until my eardrums hurt. Hell yeah Whitney Houston. I grabbed the last few paints I needed and if I was lucky, it’d be dry enough to varnish tomorrow and I could have it delivered. I was sick of looking at this homage to someone else’s love anyway. 

Maybe it’s cliche but scream singing my way through Where Do Broken Hearts Go really helped in some capacity, the half a bottle of wine I drank while painting also helped. All of a sudden it was nearing 2 in the morning. “You know you kinda look like her.” Diego’s voice called and I jumped, thankfully I wasn’t painting at the moment or else I would have whipped the brush across the whole canvas. “Holy shit Diego!! Are you trying to kill me?” I called, looking around to see him emerging from the balcony, his leather knife harness around his torso and his hair tucked away from his eyes which were covered with a domino mask. I went over to turn down the music, raising my eyebrow as he closed the window and slipped the mask off. “With your hair, you’ve got the same curly hair.” He clarified and I huffed “As Whitney Houston? Thanks I guess, I definitely didn’t get her voice.” I grumbled, taking the compliment to heart, she was perfect, but fighting against it because it was from Diego. 

I watched him from the corner of my eye, checking for any injuries from his vigilante escapade. I started to set aside my paints, getting the varnish out for when everything was dried. I could feel Diego walk up to stand beside me, my entire body humming towards him. “You finished it?” He asked and I kept my eyes forward, not meeting his as I said “Lila is coming back for you. Well at least there’s a very big chance she’s coming back for you.” That piece of information was constant, whether or not he went with her was in the air. Maybe it was shitty of me to tell him, it wasn’t my place, but I also couldn’t be the standin until he figured out the women in his life. 

Diego was staring at me hard, his lips parted and brow furrowed in confusion. “Wait...what?” and I shrugged, not meeting his eyes as I took my palette to the sink to wash. “Lila? The lady you met in Dallas who was involved with the Commission and the Handler? There’s a very good chance she’s coming to New York to look for you. I saw it.” I said, keeping my voice steady and matter of fact. “Oh.” He seemed to collapse backwards onto my couch, overwhelmed with the information. “Do you know where? When?” He asked, clearly trying to process a whole lot more than just what I was saying. “I have a pretty good idea of where and when but I’m not completely sure.” I said, drying my hands off to write a date, time, and location on a piece of paper, leaving it on the counter for him. 

“Is….is that what you were doing earlier?” He asked, looking up at me and I looked away. “Nah. It just came up.” it wasn’t technically a lie. I went about setting my brushes up to dry and opened the fridge to grab a snack. I know you’re not supposed to snack before bed but it’s not like I was going to sleep anytime soon. “Oh yeah.” I murmured to myself before going to pull my sheets from the dryer. I had given them a wash after Diego and I….dirtied them...god was that this morning? It simultaneously felt like it was five minutes and two years ago. However the awkwardness washed over me as I looked up to see Diego staring, his cheeks a little pink as I held the sheets we had...fucked? made love? hooked up on. I had no idea how to classify what we had done other than it was clearly a mistake due to Diego’s reaction and my frantic scrambling to give him space. 

I made a quick escape to my bedroom, struggling to get the fitted sheet back on as I thought back. What exactly was Diego’s reaction? He seemed into it...really into it. He had been the one to initiate both times so he had to be at least attracted to me, right? Plus he was attracted to me after living with me so he’d seen me in the mornings with my hair a mess and bags under my eyes and draconic morning breath. And he still wanted to fuck me after that so that’s something right? Or he just has realistic expectations for women and I was there. Clearly he had no problem picking up people, there was Patch, then Lila, and now me. Maybe he just liked fucking. Maybe I was being just as psychotic as Lila by projecting any kind of romantic feelings on him. Sure I hadn’t kidnapped him yet but I was trying to keep him in my apartment for myself. 

I like Diego. He’s sweet and funny and he cares so goddamn much about everything it really bordered on a martyr complex. I have fun when I’m with him, he makes me feel like he sees me for all I am and likes me for it. We like the same movies, I make him try new foods, he volunteers to help me with dishes. We’re friends. All we are is friends who hooked up. It’s 2019, that’s allowed. This doesn’t have to destroy our very good and normal friendship. I don’t have romantic feelings for him I’m just...confused. I’m lonely. I haven’t dated anyone in a year and I’m just lonely. I can get over that. I finish making the bed and head out of my bedroom to rap gently on the guest bedroom door. “Diego? Are you still awake? I was going to watch a movie.” I called. 

The door opened only for Diego to be standing there in a pair of sweatpants and that’s it. He folded his arms and leaned against the doorway, his arms flexed and perfect, the scars scattered over him just begging to be traced. Tearing my gaze away to look him in the eye, I shrugged. “I don’t know yet. Maybe White Chicks? There’s a horror series on Netflix I was thinking of trying.” I offered for some reason despite hating horror. He looks so fucking good, how am I still horny for him? I try and pull myself back together. 

“Yeah, sounds good. Popcorn?” He prompts and I smile, “Yes fine I will make you popcorn.” I said, rolling my eyes as he smirked in victory. I went make popcorn as he started rooting through the fridge for drinks. Without even asking he brought me a hard cider, smiling at me as he headed to the couch with his beer. I tried to tamp down my heart from fluttering as I took the drink. This is why we were such good friends, he knew I liked hard ciders with popcorn. This is why me being attracted to him would ruin everything, the future proved that. This was hardly the first time I learned that some things have to end, I don’t know why it still made me so sad. 

I made my way over to the couch with the bowl of popcorn, curling my legs underneath me. The throw blanket was then very quickly offered to me Diego and I gave him a grin, folding it over myself as I offered him the popcorn. “Comedy, Action, or Horror?” I prompted, shuffling through the options and Diego tossed some popcorn in his mouth. “Horror, but only if you don’t look for the jumpscares, it’s funnier when you scream.” He said and I reached over to punch his arm. “You’re a dick.” I said but none the less turned on horror and did my best to block out seeing the jump scares before they happened. 

An hour in and we had paused for me to make another batch of popcorn and I leaned on the counter, laughing at Diego’s detailed plan over how he would have killed the monsters and escaped. “Okay okay, so if you were in a Saw death trap, what would get you? Like what are you actually the most scared of?” I asked and Diego put his weight on his elbows, leaning on the counter across from me and thinking. “I don’t know, I guess if I was in one of those situations that there wasn’t really an answer to it? Like just...being trapped and unable to do anything about it. How about you?” I nodded along to his answer, it made sense. Diego loved to prove that he was enough and was important, put him in a situation that there wasn’t a way to succeed and he’d just fight till he crumbled. 

“I think same. That Number Two pride.” I laughed before really trying to think about my answer. “I don’t know. I hate the body horror weird shit.” My voice caught on that as I spoke without really thinking, Number One and his powers immediately springing to mind. I shoved those memories aside and shrugged. “I just...you know if the only way to live is by crawling over broken glass to get a key that I’m going to stick my hand in acid for...I think I’d rather just call it a day and die peacefully you know?” I said, picking at the label on the cider bottle. “I don’t think you’re capable of giving up.” Diego said, his voice cocksure that he knew that fact about me and my eyes snapped to meet his. “I give up plenty Diego.” I said, my voice coming out a little strained after a full day of convincing myself to give up yet another person. 

He was right. I never wanted to let go of anything. But I had to. I had had that lesson beaten in over and over again that sometimes I had to let go. I had let go of Number One and the rest of my family. I had let go of friends and boyfriends and girlfriends. I was trying to let go of Diego even as he unwittingly told me that I was incapable of it.

“You’ve never given up a single thing that I’ve seen.” Diego shrugged and spoke back. Goblin had jumped up next to him and Diego reached out to scritch behind his ears. “I give up a lot dude. I’m the Oracle. I know how shit ends. I adjust.” I corrected, echoing the words of adaptation that Reginald Hargreeves had filled my brain with. “You know how shit ends and you change it. You change it to the point you keep passing out all the goddamn time.” Diego challenged, a hint of fondness leaking through his tone and my eyes met his as I finally let loose a smile, dumping the fresh made popcorn in the bowl. 

“Yeah well, some things are beyond my control. And it sounds like we both have control issues.” I slid the popcorn bowl to him while grabbing my drink and making my way back to the couch. “We just know how we want shit to go down.” Diego tossed back and sat back next to me. “Cassie. You okay?” He asked, flexing his hand like he was about to reach for me then stopped. “Yeah! Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” I said dismissively, forcing a smile on my face as he looked over at me. He raised an eyebrow, giving me the look of a confused puppy, so I pressed play on the movie, sinking back into the nightmare on the screen.

The credits rolled forty five minutes later and it looked like Diego was nodding off, running around the city trying to stop crime must have taken it out of him. I would be lying if I said there wasn’t weight behind my eyes, I had barely slept and just stressed all day. I stood up to stretch before offering him my hand to help him up. “Cmon before you pass out on the couch again.” I said and Diego gave me a sleepy look before taking my hand, letting me use all my strength to pull him up. 

Within a moment I was looking up at him just inches away, his hand in mine as he stood, looking down at me through his lashes. “Night Cassie.” He murmured softly before folding me up in a hug. This was new, but incredible. He smelled like leather and steel and sweat and sandalwood, all earthy and dangerous. His arms were strong but wrapped around me like he was cradling me. Giving into the hug, I rested my temple on his shoulder, my face tickling his neck as I wrapped my arms around his torso, careful of the almost completely healed stab wound. I stayed in the cocoon of warmth before the ‘what if’ feelings began to drift into my brain when I gently pulled back to look up at him and smile. “Night Diego. Sleep tight.” I gave his arm a light squeeze before stepping back, making my way to my room to sleep alone.


	12. we built this city on angst and stubbornness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: strong language, verbal arguments
> 
> Well...after people telling me they liked tender Diego, I laid on my bed and typed out the angstiest chapter in existence on my phone. Sorry y’all, it’ll get sweet again soon. Gotta ride these soap opera highs and lows until the serotonin comes. 
> 
> Thank you so so much to everyone who takes the time to comment, it really matters so much to me and helps me maintain the inspiration to keep writing, this chapter was written solely by my fervent desire to give you guys some tasty content. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, good, bad, and ugly. Love you guys

*Cassandra*

I was sitting on the floor cross legged, doodling on the side of the box with a sharpie. After I had taped it up and written ‘TOWELS’ I had gotten busy drawing some sloppy little cartoons on the side. It was a trick I had picked up the second time I moved to make unpacking a little more fun. I paused to rub my back, after I had spent all day packing envelopes to send out commissions, I was now helping Diego pack to move out and it sucked on multiple different levels. He had secured his boiler back room with Al and I hadn’t asked why he was trading my comfy guest bedroom for a shitty single room with a cot and no kitchen. I got it, he was independent and probably ready to get away by himself. This was probably a good thing, it would give me space to sort out my feelings instead of choking on them all day every day. 

Goblin jumped on top of the box and flopped over, baring his belly to me and watching with his yellow eyes as I pathetically scrawled doodles on the box. “Why does he do that? Offer the belly but freak out if you touch him?” Diego asked, coming back in from where had been loading the moving van. It’s not like he had a ton of stuff, but I made sure he had everything he needed and I could tell he was grateful I cared so that was nice. “Cats are weird. They don’t like when you touch their sensitive underbellies, they’re just showing you that they’re tough.” I said, finishing up my doodle until I heard Diego grumble something under his breath. “What?” I asked, straining to try and parse through what he said but he shrugged “Nothing. Do I really need a full box of towels?” He asked and I rolled my eyes. “You’re living in a boxing gym, I’m scared of what these towels might see.” I offered my hands up to him for him to help me up. 

His hold was nearly delicate as his large hands encompassed my wrists as he carefully pulled me up to my feet, the sudden change making me a little dizzy. I pulled out my phone to check my messages, feeling his eyes burning a hole in me, I looked up to meet his stare. There was something unreadable in his dark stare and I gave him a small smile. “You okay?” It was a question we had been asking each other a lot recently, trying to smooth things over and lay back the groundwork of being friends again, nothing but friends. “Who’s going to remind you to eat if I’m not here? Goblin isn’t trained.” He said, a smile tugging at his lips but his stare had something serious in it. I forced a smile “Shut up, I lived alone for a long time, I feed myself.” Diego rolled his eyes before reaching forward and pushing me slightly, the dizziness already throwing off my balance enough to cause me to nearly topple. 

Only Diego’s hands were gripping my upper arms, steadying me. “You haven’t eaten today, have you?” He asked and I thought back. I suppose I had missed taking a lunch break as I was working throughout the day, my deadline having taken priority. “Maybe.” I admitted, looking up at him as he turned me around using his grip on my arms. “Go get bundled up, let’s get dinner. Final night in the apartment dinner.” He said and the words warmed me and devastated me all at once. Dinner with Diego sounded incredible, goodbye dinner with Diego was devastating. I nodded to keep from speaking as I walked out and made it to my room, glass tearing at the back of my throat as I felt pinpricks of tears well up in my eyes. It was so stupid I was being this emotional, it was just...it was nice to not be alone. It was even better to not be alone because there was someone nearby I cared deeply for, best that he looked at me so prettily and hungrily sometimes. 

I stripped out of the sports bra and sweatpants I had been packing in and pulled on some tight jeans and nice top that I knew my tits looked great in. Whenever I felt bad, it made me feel a little better to at least be hot when I was feeling sad or angry. It made it feel more like a movie or cool music video instead of me just living a sad life. My life wasn’t sad. I had a kickass apartment. Goblin and Orpheus were the lives of my life. I was an artist like I wanted and a decently successful one. I had built a life for myself. These are all the things I reminded myself in the mirror as I swiped on some eyeliner and lipstick. Just because I was alone didn’t mean I was lonely. I have friends and I have people I love. 

In the corner of the mirror is a newspaper clipping I had stolen from the library. The first public mission the Sparrow Academy ever went on. All of us lined up in numerical order for pictures afterwards in our uniforms, one of those pictures had landed on the front page. Preteen me in my domino mask was smiling at the camera, my uniform flecked in the blood of the bank robbers Number One’s monsters had ripped apart above me. I had been miserable growing up, constantly being tested and pushed and referred to as a number. But I had never been alone. There was always Number One being cocky and goading me on, Number Three’s fiery confrontation, Number Six’s detached cynicism. Leaving was the hardest thing I ever did. I always wondered how they felt about me leaving. If I was really viewed as the traitor Number One called me or if I was missed. I missed them. 

Letting my hair down and adjusting it, I looked myself over. The muddy hazel of my eyes lined with dark lashes, the halo of curls, the freckles dotting every square inch of my skin, my full lips stained a soft berry color. I was strong, and I can let go, and I won’t cry until Diego is gone and moved out and I’m alone again. I was going to enjoy dinner and enjoy being his friend and enjoy seeing him only a couple times every few months when we found the time to see each other. Diego and I hadn’t talked about remaining friends after he moved out. I’m sure we would, we would try, but what if we fizzled out? What if he realized he preferred not being around me? Fuck I’m spiraling again. I grabbed my wallet, slipped on some shoes, and threw the door of my bedroom open. Diego was sitting on the couch, looking delicious in dark pants and a button up, looking at something on his phone. His dark eyes looked me up and down before he stood. “You look great. Siam Cafe?” He asked and I nodded, smiling that he remembered my favorite restaurant. 

Siam Cafe was a hole in the wall family owned Thai place. There was only about 20 seats available but they were cushioned booths and the walls were covered with decorations and the lighting was warm and nice. Anong was running the place tonight, her parents had opened the place and she had taken over the management aspect after she had graduated college. This had been a frequent study spot of mine during college and I ordered food here at least twice a month so they knew me pretty well and I adored them. I made my way to my usual table, taking Diego’s wrist and pulling him along. “This is the table I practically lived in during college. Mâae helped me with all my chemistry classes.”

I folded myself up into the cushion, feeling my phone vibrate to indicate I had a few texts from Vanya, just checking in. I grabbed it and gave a small smile, texting back that we were grabbing dinner and then Diego would be all moved in. “Vanya was checking in...you know there was another apartment available in their building?” I asked and Diego nodded, his face souring a little. “That uh...I thought about it. I don’t know if I’m ready to be that close. Living all in the same building Brady Bunch style is a little…” he trailed off and I nodded. “The gym is far enough away but close enough you can visit, I get it.” I said and he smiled at me before pausing, seeming to have had something occur to him. “You okay?” I asked and he seemed to relax again “Yeah, so what’s good here?” And I started outlining all my favorites to him. 

We chatted about theories for the TV show we had started last week, about how disappointed we were in the Game of Thrones ending. I told him a few college stories and he told me about his time in the police academy. Sitting and talking was incredible but bittersweet as I wondered if this would even happen again. Our food was brought and we began to dig in, allowing a natural lull in the conversation as we ate. After a minute or two I could practically see the gears turn in Diego’s head and I asked gently. “Diego? You okay?” I prodded and his dark eyes met mine. 

“Cass...what’s the deal with your academy?” He asked and I could tell he’s been wanting to ask for a while. The Sparrow Academy had practically put Diego’s vigilantism out of business. 

I really wished our last dinner hadn’t broached this topic. “The Sparrow Academy tries to keep out of the cops way and just handle big stuff, but once their future telling machine ditched they had to resort to patrols and contacts instead of knowing where every crime was going to take place in advance. They’re government contractors at this point. Half celebrities, half politician’s problem solvers.” I explained, remembering back to last weeks news when they saved some hostages. Diego furrowed his brow and nodded but kept looking at me. “They pissed you off that bad?” He asked and I raised an eyebrow. “What?” and he leaned on his elbows, “You don’t visit? You don’t talk to any of them that I’ve seen.” I felt my stomach clench as my jaw tightened, every mental and emotional defense locking into place. Diego’s eyes softened and it looked like he almost reached out for me but stopped himself. 

“You know I left on bad terms. They don’t want to talk to me...and I don’t want to talk to them.” the last part was a lie, especially as the blanket of loneliness wrapped around me at the idea of returning to an empty living space again. Anong saved me by picking that moment to come ask how our food was. Once she was gone Diego continued his visual dissection of me. “Cass, why did you leave? There’s something you’re not saying.” He prodded and I narrowed my eyes at him, since when could he read me that well. I crossed my arms and leaned back in the booth, letting out a heavy breath. I never liked lying, I'd rather be brash and loud and let people come to their own conclusions about me, and it’s not like I had lied, but Diego wanted the whole truth, and because I’m a sappy moron I was going to answer the question. 

“I wanted to leave since I was a kid. As I got older it just became more and more clear that it just...it wasn’t supposed to be that way. Hargreeves was pushing us to our breaking points every day, trying to get the extent of our powers, trying to put us against each other.” I remembered each and every time I had been thrown against the wall by a tentacle, or burned, or voodooed by my siblings during ‘training.’ “We talked sometimes about leaving but Hargreeves is so good at just, getting in your head, making you think his way is the only way. I finally made my own plan, and I watched the future, taking every step to make sure Hargreeves wouldn’t find out. And then I left.” I said, pausing to take a shaky breath before continuing. “I...I was going to ask them to come with me but I checked first, if I had told them, Number One would have told Hargreeves. Hargreeves has them so desperate for approval and convinced being a hero is all there is they would have stayed so, I left alone.” I admitted, this was the only time I had ever admitted out loud that I had left without talking to my siblings, without even asking them along. I had just set the fire and gone. 

“You never talked to them?” Diego asked, his brown eyes pinning me to my seat as I shrugged. “They wouldn’t have come.” I argued back. “Because you saw the future? Don’t you see a lot of different options? There wasn’t anyway they were going to go with you?” He asked, his question pointed and I set my jaw. “Well yes but statistically they wouldn’t have. I can’t sit on the 5% chance that things might go well if there’s a 95% chance they won’t.” I shot back and his jaw set. “How often do you do that?” Was the sharp question he threw back at me and I paused, my lips parted as I tried to understand what he was asking. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean how many times do you just give up because you think things will go one way?” He asked levelly, his voice still hardened and I could practically feel his temper rising and mine along with it. “I have the literal power to see the future and you’re, what, mad at me for using it?” I challenged, my eyes narrowing at him as we both whisper yelled within our little bubble of a booth. “You’re deciding for other people because you think you know what they’ll do.” He shot back and I rolled my eyes, I had heard that one before from an ex. I may have control issues but to be fair I’ve lived my whole life actually knowing others decisions, it’s not like this was all in my head. “I DO know what they’ll do. Stay in your lane Knife Boy.” I shot back and Diego narrowed his eyes, his hand clenching into the silverware before he stabbed his fork in his leftover food. “How did I never realize you were just a know it all?” I scoffed and crossed my arms, feeling my temper rise. “How did I never realize you think the world revolves around you and your unpredictable hero complex?” I shot back. 

Diego practically snarled at me, “You’re gonna lecture me on hero complexes Miss ‘I took in 6 strangers out of the goodness of my heart’? I’m not as predictable as you think.” Diego was predictable, he was hot tempered and determined to prove himself, the only time he hadn’t been the easiest person to read is when he was calm and relaxed, actually thinking things through before jumping into them. “Yeah fucking right Diego. I can tell you everything you’re going to do for the next week without even using my powers.” 

Diego’s jaw flexed as he ground his teeth. “You don’t know shit Cassandra.” He had never called me by full name before. He slid out of the booth, throwing enough bills on the table to cover dinner. “I’ve got the tip.” I grumbled before pulling out a generous tip and waving goodbye before stomping out after him into the cold New York air. “What the fuck is your deal Diego?” We had never fought like this, why was he so angry at me? “You just push people away because you’re scared.” He whipped on me, standing his full height to look down at me like he was expecting a fight and he sure as hell was going to get one. “You just jump in with whoever will give you the attention your daddy didn’t give you.” I snarked back, my hands clenched by my side as we stood inches away from each other. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have given me attention then.” He hissed, moving slightly closer as I stared up at him. “Maybe you shouldn’t have scared me then.” I shot right back, feeling like we were moving closer and closer as snow had started to float down, catching on Diego’s hair and eyelashes. We had both paused, the words seeming stuck in our throats as we looked at each other, trying to find another barbed word to hurl. This wasn’t healthy, we were taking these weird frustrations out on each other, like we were too similar and too different all at once. This is why we wouldn’t work. We were both just...two Number Twos who swallowed our trauma down with different coping mechanisms that clashed and tangled and pulled at each other. “Cassie…” Diego said softly, his voice now tender as we had finally clawed the sweetness out of each other. I let out a shaky breath, feeling my own frustration and defensiveness melt away, vulnerable as the snow flurries around us. 

“What?” This was insane. I was supposed to be saying goodbye and instead we’re having a soap opera meltdown in the middle of the dirty New York sidewalk. “Come here.” He said, offering an embrace, something to keep me warm and for us to wish away the words we had said to each other. I wanted to step in and hug him and relax in his arms that were stupidly strong and able. I wanted to be wrapped up in the scent of leather and steel that always cling to him. I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted to watch dumb movies with him, and sketch him, and fuck him, and go to bed with him and wake up with him and keep doing that for as long as he’d let me. 

“Diego...No.” I said softly, wrapping my arms around myself instead. “I’m not...I’m not Lila. I’m not Patch.” I said and Diego’s arms returned to his sides, his dark eyes staring back at me in confusion “What does that have to do with…” and I cut him off, rolling my eyes “How do you think this doesn’t have anything to do with them? I can see the fucking future Diego, I know how much they mean to you.” I shot back and his jaw tightened again. “So what? Do I get a laundry list of your exes?” He asked and I let out a laugh that even struck my own ears as condescending. “Yeah sure Diego, let’s go ahead and compare my exes to the ‘love of your life’ who died in your timeline and your superpowered maybe ex who you would be with right now if she hadn’t left.” I said, my anger wasn’t hot and fiery anymore, it was cold and bitter, frustrated that he refused to acknowledge the nuances of his relationships. 

“I m-made my p-p-peace over Eu-Eudora while I was still in the asylum in Dallas.” He said back, his voice still softer, more yielding than I was allowing, his stutter making appearance which broke my heart in half. “And Lila? She’s coming back for you.” I prompted and he paused, making me feel like I won and lost the argument all in one fell swoop. “See? You just...you jump into things without thinking. It’s predictable.” I said, gearing myself up to say what I felt I needed to without putting anymore hurt on him. “Diego...I...I care about you...and your family. I don’t want things to be weird. I can’t be another girl you jump in with and then things go bad...I’m sorry.” I said, feeling the pinpricks in the back of my eyes but maintaining my promise to myself that I wouldn’t cry until after Diego had moved out. I also watched the possible futures of where Diego and I hug and kiss shatter in front of me. When confronted with the truth, he had backed down. I was alone. I was going to stay alone.

“So what now?” He asked after a long silence, clearly having carefully put the question together in his head. “I don’t know...I don’t want to lose you, I’ve loved spending time with you and your family.” I admitted quietly and he seemed to pause at that before his jaw tightened “Because you don’t have a family.” He said firmly and it felt like he had ripped my heart up all over again. “That’s not….you left too! You left your academy too!” I said, frustrated and hurt and feeling worse by the minute. “I asked. I let people make their own choices Cass. I’ll see you around.” He said before turning and walking away.

The snow was starting to fall a little heavier but I stood there for a moment, looking after him before quickly walking back to my apartment. Getting home and stripping down, I crawled into bed, finally letting the tears come. Wrapped up in my comforter I let myself sob, replaying the interaction over and over in my head. I cried until I was asleep and when I woke up, the moving truck and all the boxes I had packed and doodled on for him were gone. I was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooaaa end notes, this won’t happen often. I just wanted to have a quick chat. My idea for this story came from the question of what would it be like for two very different people who grew up in the same positions in different universes to meet. So the idea of the two Number Twos having very similar trauma but with wildly different coping mechanisms was the og. Obviously I made it a romance as well (we’ll get there, I promise.)  
> But first they’re addressing their own shortcomings for the relationship to even work. Cassie (Reader) has to learn to let go, to not view her relationships as statistics and probabilities but as living breathing things that require effort and tenderness and communication.  
> Diego has to learn to be enough for himself and not look for past validation in other relationships.  
> Both need to work on their tempers and actually being vulnerable.  
> This is a romance, but it’s also low key a character study of how people can learn to be better for themselves and for each other. If there wasn’t conflict or growth, it wouldn’t be as fun lol.  
> But please leave me your thoughts, I am a slave to the whims of the people :)
> 
> Edit: Hey guys so, major bummer, I didn’t get the job I was really gunning for so I’m back to resume building/applications. This life setback will either super fuel me to post more or make me have to take a break and reinvest my time. Thank you guys in advance for your support, life sucks sometimes. Let’s get two angsty superheroes to kiss


	13. Broken Ribs, Broken Hearts, and other Angsty Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: strong language as per usual
> 
> You guys, I'm gonna take a sec to be sappy and say that I never foresaw receiving this much support and love on a dumb fanfiction piece. Thank you so much, you guys really are the reason I write, and hearing your love, comments, questions, and forever cravings for sacrificial angst fuel me beyond belief, I absolutely would have quit by now if it wasn't for your kind words.
> 
> This chapter sees some Ben(Number One), bucketloads of angst, a little bit of Diego POV, the Umbrella Academy in one spot again, just a bunch. Please leave a comment with your thoughts/wants/hopes/dreams/despairs. This story is still very fluid and your comments drive a lot of it.

*Cassandra*

It’s been nearly two months since Diego’s been gone and other than a few shots on TV and some articles about a vigilante, I haven’t seen him. Allison has come over to visit and I’ve had coffee with Luther and Vanya. Klaus will randomly pop over and Five has blipped into my kitchen to raid for coffee and marshmallows. Everyone seems to be adjusting pretty well, even Five has seemed a little bit...softer, he enrolled in an online physics program, he’ll have his PhD before his body turns 18. 

I’m...not doing as well as I pretend I am to the Hargreeves siblings who still talk to me. It’s stupid to be this upset over a guy, especially over someone I never technically dated. But I am. The first month, I gained a few pounds, and now I’ve lost them again. My appetite is garbage and my sleep schedule has been decimated. I’m churning out work though, nothing like heartbreak to get me to throw myself into commissions and freelance projects.

The worst part is the cats, they seem to almost innately know. Orpheus has been gazing out the window even more moodily than ever and Goblin has started pity cuddling me. Being pity cuddled by my bastard was a brand new low for me. 

It took about a day and a half for me to fully process and breakdown all that was said. Diego was mad I was overthinking and controlling, I was mad he hadn’t thought about a single thing in his life. What a pair of Number Twos we made. We were both so scared that we wouldn’t be enough again that I tried to break things off before they happened and he tried to just throw himself into whatever was going on at the moment. We both had some correct points, we were both assholes about it. I had thought about reaching out, I had even thought of going to meet Lila where I knew she would be but that struck me as an intrusion so I left it alone. Diego knew where and when she would be arriving. That would be his choice to make. 

It took about a month for me to acknowledge that regardless of anything else, he was right, I needed to let go. I got back on a more regular track with my therapist. Regardless of whether or not I would ever see Diego again, I needed to work on some shit. It’s not like it would ever be easy for me to let go. I could see so much, my power had been humming recently with my anxiousness, and the fractal probability paths spread out further and further for me. 

I was trying to meditate more, just to sit and breathe and look out over the future not as a thing to alter or bend to my will, but as possibilities I can and would live in. People always got the indicators of my power wrong. Back in the Sparrow Academy, I was almost portrayed as this hallucinating witch, my eyes covered by the domino mask to prevent people from seeing the cloudy color of my iris. My eyes only did that when I was changing the timeline from its “natural” course. I see futures all the goddamn time, to the point I thought I was going crazy when I was a kid, but when I see and react, I get the partial blindness signature to ‘The Oracle.’

My eyes were closed as I meditated, shifting, and walking through the paths my future was going to take. When one path, the main path revealed a punch to my gut like no other. I began to check the probabilities, looping through the near-certain chance that in six hours, Number One was going to call me. 

*Diego* 

Unpacking had been hell. Every box had sweet little doodles and cartoons on it to the point I couldn’t throw them away. So now they’re stacked in the corner, taking up most of the available floor space in the small back room. The first week I let myself miss Cassie’s apartment, I missed the soft bed and the stocked pantry, I missed the hot showers and the abundance of soft throw blankets. I missed being a two-minute walk from one of the best pastry shops in the city. I missed the way too many takeout fliers and the paint droplets on everything. I missed the record collection and the songs that played when Cassie worked.

The first month I let myself miss her cats. Goblin had been a sour tempered buddy, waking me with headbutts and by doing his little cat kneading thing on my back, claws out. I missed how soft Orpheus was when he cuddled up to me during a movie night. The way Goblin screamed whenever he was upset about something and how funny it was. The small space of my apartment should have made me feel bigger, I filled more of the room. But instead, it seemed to shrink me down with it, making everything else seem small and empty. 

Three weeks after our blowup and my move out, I went to the spot where Lila was going to be. The piece of paper that had been stuffed in my wallet with Cassie’s spidery handwriting with a time and location. Right on time, Lila appeared with a briefcase, her hair a little longer, dark eyes rimmed with black kohl. She seemed surprised but then gave me an almost feral smile. “How did you know where I’d be?” She drawled, and I gave a small shrug, my hands in my pockets “A friend.” That tasted like ash in my mouth to call Cassie a friend and I don’t know if it was because I wanted us to be more or less. 

“Do you want to get some coffee?” I offered, still not entirely sure what I was expecting from this. Then I heard Cassie yelling at me for never thinking things through, for just showing up and throwing myself into it. Maybe she was right, but I had thought about this, and seeing Lila reminded me of how much I missed Cassie, not her apartment, not her cats, just Cassie. 

A few minutes later we were posted up in a Starbucks, Lila telling me that she had been traveling while trying to process things. “Yeah finding out your whole life is a lie will do that.” I nodded, taking a sip of the coffee that wasn’t as sweet as when Cassie made it. “Lila...are you staying?” I asked finally, watching as she let out a long cool exhale, her eyes staring straight into my soul. “Do you want me to stay?” She asked right back and I paused, trying to actually think through things for once. “If you’d like to stay, you should, me and the rey of the Umbrella Academy understand you, and we could help you. You can be a part of the family.” I said, genuinely offering, I cared about her and she had lost everything and had never even known it. “But don’t stay for me. I think I…I don’t think I can be with you like we were.” I said, the words catching in my throat but I meant them. 

Lila was amazing, she was smart and dangerous and cared deeply. But I think I’m in love with Cass. 

“Diego are you thinking? It honestly sounds like it’s painful for you.” Lila ribbed and I shot her a glare. “I think traveling fits me for now. Getting to see the world outside of The Commission is a nice change and I don’t think I’m willing to give it up. Maybe I’ll pop by for Christmas though, meet your girlfriend.” My eyes snapped to hers and she laughed “Oh don’t look so surprised, you look someone told you knives were going out of style. What, you somehow managed to screw it up in the three months you’ve been here?” She asked, raising an eyebrow and flashing her teeth. “I’m kidding, I don’t particularly care to hear about it. But good seeing you Diego, maybe we’ll catch up soon but Barcelona circa 1963 is calling my name.”

Lila stood up, throwing a coat on and giving me a kiss on the cheek before walking into the bathroom with the briefcase and never leaving.

The second month I let myself miss Cassie. I missed her laugh and the gentle little touches she would provide throughout the day. I missed her bad singing but good dancing as she got way too into an album. I missed the peaceful mornings when she would sleep in before making breakfast or the nights where she would kick at me gently from across the couch when I teased her. I missed how often she was smudged with paint and charcoal. I missed finding her doodles and sketch pads scattered around the apartment. I missed the movie nights filled with her dumb commentary or how she always looked up the actors and read the trivia of whatever we had watched. I missed smelling the eucalyptus and lavender scent that would trail after her whenever she took a bath. I missed the few times I got to slide my fingers into her curls while I kissed her. I missed her and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

So of course when I was busting a child trafficking hub and there was a loud noise and suddenly I was being wrapped up in a tentacle and being bashed against the wall, the last thing I said before losing consciousness was “Cassie.”

*Cassandra* 

I stared at my phone unblinking, I was sitting on a bench mere minutes away from Hargreeve’s manor, waiting for the call I knew was coming. What could Number One be wanting? None of them had contacted me in over a decade. I had assumed I was long since considered a traitor who ‘couldn’t handle’ the life they led. I wonder if they ever missed me the way that I missed them. 

The phone rang and I picked it up immediately, “One?” I asked breathlessly and I heard a pause from the other end before “So you knew I would call. Do you know why?” he asked stiffly and I let out a small breath of relief that he had actually called and actually spoken to me. “No.” I admitted, I had been so in shock I hadn’t even tried to look as to a why. I hear a small “Pathetic.” and my heart clenches, he still was viewing me as a superhero with limitations instead of a sister who would do anything to have her family back, typical. 

“One of those freaks you adopted busted up a crime scene and got thrown around. Doc is taking care of him now. You should probably pick him up before dad turns him over to the police.” He bit out and my jaw slackened, I immediately stood and started booking it towards the manor. 

“Thrown around? You attacked him One?? And you know damn well Reginald would never give one of us over. We’d be stuck in some lab getting poked by the government until we died.” I snapped and I could hear One roll his eyes. “He was destroying a crime scene, of course I attacked him. Just come get the weirdo and leave.” He said and I heard a beep in my ear as he hung up. Fuck. There was so much to unpack there, was Diego okay? Doc was our robot that handled medical procedures so he was in good hands. Number One attacked him? They must have showed up to a scene after Diego was already there. One didn’t like to admit it but it’s not like he had too much control over whatever eldritch beasts he summoned.

I burst into the Sparrow Academy, keeping my pace steady as I made my way to the infirmary, not making eye contact with anyone. Diego was laid out on a cot, shirtless as Doc gently prodded into his severely discolored side. He looked like he had been out in a clothes dryer set to tumble. His side looked purple, his head had a large goose egg and some cuts on it, and he looked like he’d been thrown through a window. “Hey Doc...what’s the damage?” I asked and Doc answered mechanically without looking at me. “One broken rib, three bruised, minor lacerations, and a light concussion. Recovery period with his advanced healing factor: approximately 9 days.” 

I nodded, feeling a lump in my throat as I looked down at him. I stepped to the back of the room to give Allison a call, letting her know Diego was okay and I got him but he was hurt and to please tell the others. “Doc can you get him ready to go? I’ll take him back to my place.” I said softly before backing out of the room, immediately running into Number One. 

“Number Two.” He said coldly, looking down at me and I sighed. “Thank you for calling. I know Reginald probably wasn’t thrilled.” I said, looking up at him and trying to smile but I could see Number Six ducking away behind him to avoid this conversation. Number One shrugged lightly, stiff and formal still. “Dad’s away on business. I won’t tell if you won’t.” And those words broke me, that little reference to growing up together, to vows of silence taken over a shattered vase or when we would sneak out for donuts. “Number One I’m so sorry. I’m so beyond sorry for leaving without telling you.” I began to spill everything out to him, about how I had seen it was likely he would have told dad but I had just been scared and controlling and how sorry I was and how much I missed them. A few flickers of sadness and recognition crossed Number One’s face before I finally ran out of words and stared up at him, looking for some kind of response. 

Number One stared at me, his eyes tracing over me before a mask of impassivity fell over his face, his hands flexing for a moment before sighing. “Two, it’s fine. I probably would have told Dad. You just...weren’t cut out to be a hero like we are.” He said and I felt tears prick at my eyes before sighing, twisting my scarf in my hands before nodding. “Yeah, sure. But I miss you all. I’m sick of us not being siblings anymore just because we’re not a team.” I said softly and One stiffened at that, his gaze hardening as he opened his mouth to let dad's words flow out “We were never siblings. We’re a team first and foremost. And you couldn’t make the cut.” I let a few tears fall as I nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “Yeah, well...if you ever need an actual sibling instead of a subordinate, you know where to find me.” I whispered before stepping back inside the infirmary. 

Diego was awake, and had clearly been listening. I gave him a watery smile before scrubbing the tears off my face with the sleeve of my sweater. “Hey.” I murmured softly, not ready to face righteous anger from Diego again but he just greeted me with a small “Hey.” that wheezed out due to the pain in his chest. “Doc is he good to go? Can I transport him back to his apartment?” I asked and Doc handed me a small baggie of prescription pills and a lollipop. “Due to his concussion he must be under surveillance for 24 hours to observe if further swelling of the injury occurs.” Doc's voice robotically listed back to me and I nodded. 

“It will hurt to stand, lean on me.” I whispered softly as I called an Uber, slotting myself under Diego’s arm so he could lean on me while Doc and I carefully helped him out of bed and helped him get dressed. I stuffed his knife harness in my satchel and carefully helped him into a jacket. “Cassie…” he said softly and I looked up, our face close as his hand slid down to rest on my forearm, “You okay?” He murmured and I let out a shaky breath as a few more tears escaped, my emotions completely overwhelmed as I was forced to confront my feeling for Diego, my worry over his state, and the fact my family wanted nothing to do with me. “Not really.” I said shakily as glass continued to tear at my throat only for Diego to lean in slightly, offering me the warmth of his body as I stood shivering. “Me neither.” He breathed out and I nodded. 

We carefully made our way out, slipping into the backseat of the uber and Diego never let me go, keeping me lodged close against his chest, careful to avoid the side where his ribs were bruised. “What happened?” I asked softly, trying to push away the hurt from Number One’a dismissal. “I was busting up some traffickers. Be...Number One came in tentacles blazing. Last thing I remember I was hitting the wall for the fifth time.” I nodded softly “Yeah...they do that. He can’t control them as much as he acts like he can” Diego looked down at my soft tone, folding me into him and carefully resting his chin on my head, wrapping me up in the scent of leather, steel, and the coppery tang of blood. 

The second we pulled up outside of my apartment complex, Luther was opening the door, thankfully saying nothing as he found us intertwined for comfort. “Here man, I got you.” He said, lifting Diego out of the car like he was weightless. “DON’T fucking carry me.” Diego growled and Luther readjusted to let Diego walk, supporting him as he walked. I thanked the driver and added a hefty tip before following after them, Diego refusing the move forward without me. It hurt in the best way to see him again. We’d need to talk, but for now just being near him, feeling him reach for me made the pain a little easier to swallow down. 

Opening the door to my apartment showed the rest of the Umbrella Academy already there, Klaus was lounging on my sofa, Orpheus curled up on him as he was gesticulating while airily speaking to Vanya who was sitting on my overstuffed armchair. Five was making coffee, and Allison was pacing, occasionally stopping to berate Five for making a mess or to plump a pillow. Bless her. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Five groused as Luther helped Diego in, motioning for Klaus to vacate the couch so he could help Diego lay down. “The cat’s comfy on me, no can do.” Klaus sighed, raising his hands in a ‘can’t help’ motion. “Orpheus dinner time!” I called which made the cat immediately spring up and go to his bowl. “Fine. Fine.” Klaus hauled himself up and relocated to one of the bar seats in the kitchen. 

Luther carefully placed Diego down, letting him lay back as I grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer, wrapping it in a towel before handing it to Diego who offered me a small smile before taking it. I gave him a small nod before retreating back to the kitchen, feeling like I was still in a daze from all the events of today. Vanya made eye contact with me and offered a small smile and I nodded, she was such a comforting presence, I made my way over to sit on the arm of the seat.

“I thought we all agreed to keep a low profile.” Allison said, giving Diego a stern look and he shrugged. “I am, it was Ben that blew my cover.” Allison took in a sharp breath at that and nodded before Five strode forward, sipping coffee out of my ‘This meeting could be an email’ mug that I had thrifted. “You’re not low profile, there’s 20 different articles about a new New York vigilante who witnesses said curved bullets. People are thinking superheroes are becoming more common. Dad’s pissed.” He said and my eyes flicked to Five “You’re keeping in contact with him?” I asked, my tone coming out more accusatory and broken than I meant and I heard a small groan and looked to see that Diego had been attempting to reach out to me.

“Yes he’s one of the top minds in the world. We’re not best friends but yes, we keep in touch.” Five said and I nodded stiffly, looking back down at my hands as they folded in my lap. “The point is Diego...you need to cut the Batman shit out before you mess something up. The world doesn’t know you in this timeline, get a hobby.” Five said and I looked over at Diego, reading the frustration, anger, and disappointment on his face. This was so much of who he was, I wasn’t sure he was able to give it up. Being displaced in time and space didn’t change who he was and what he wanted. 

“You could always try macrame.” Klaus offered airily from where he was lounging in the kitchen, looking through my fruit bowl before standing and continuing to wander the apartment. “I could probably get you a job with me.” Luther offered and Diego rolled his eyes. “Thanks dude but I’m not working construction.” He said before Klaus called from down the hallway “Cass what’s with all the bummer paintings? You going through your blue phase?” He asked, poking his head back in the living room/kitchen area. I gave a small shrug and tried to ignore the attention garnered from Klaus’ call out and ask Vanya about her students, feeling Diego’s stare. 

Admittedly, most of my freelance pieces were centralized around the heartbreak I had been going through the last two months, I was nothing if not a cliche. I glanced up to see Allison and Luther leaning close to each other, speaking softly. Nudging Vanya lightly, I nodded my head towards them subtly. “Are they…?” I asked and she gave me a small shrug. “Allison’s been stopping by the apartment to have dinner with both of us. I don’t know if it’s anything more than that.” She whispered back to me and I nodded. 

I wasn’t quite sure what to think about Luther and Allison, they seemed to know each other so well and clearly cared for each other, they just seemed to be ships constantly missing each other in the night. I wonder what it’s like to have a love so constant that whether you were together or not, speaking or not, romantic or not, you just understood each other on such a level it was inescapable. I had had a crush on Number One back when we were in our early teens, blame it on the issue of proximity with no other comfort, but dad always pitted us against each other so fiercely there was never room for anything but competition and bitterness. 

Did my team ever get lives outside of the Sparrow Academy? We barely considered each other siblings so much as coworkers so maybe they had paired off? Hopefully, they weren’t a bunch of 30-year-old virgins who still dressed in school uniforms and did whatever Reginald told them. There was never news broken about their private lives, but maybe Reginald just paid off the media. I don’t know why I care, it’s clear I wasn’t a blip on their radar anymore. 

I must have spaced out pretty bad because soon enough Five was blipping in front of me to snap his fingers in front of my face. “Huh?” I asked, graceful as ever Cassandra. Five rolled his eyes “I asked if Diego was good to stay here.” I looked over at Diego, his expression unreadable as I shrugged “Yeah, yeah of course. That’s fine.” I said softly, still not fully back to reality just yet after the day I had. “I don’t know Five, why don’t we take him back to my place, that way Vanya, Luther, and I can take turns watching him, we’ve bothered Cassie enough.” Allison offered kindly and I offered her a small nod of thanks. “He’ll heal quicker the less he moves.” Five shot back, his old man aggression just a state of being that none of us took personally. “It’s okay, he’s fine here. Goblin missed him.” I heard myself say before cringing, hating that I had admitted to missing his absence in any capacity. 

“Yeah, let loverboy stay with the cats Allison, don’t be such a cockblock.” Klaus said as he wrapped one of coats around his shoulders. Everytime Klaus visited, my wardrobe shrunk by a few pieces and that was a reality I had just learned to accept. Allison rolled her eyes before giving me an apologetic look. I had refused to look at Diego and I hadn’t heard him protest staying here for a day or two so I just busied myself on my phone. 

I eventually stood up to hug everyone goodbye, asking them to text me when they got home safe. Allison pulled me in for a tight hug and whispered “Text or call if you need anything, the door’s open.” I gave her a tight squeeze, relishing her support as I whispered back “Only if you tell me what’s going on with you and Luther.” She gave a small smile and pulled back, wrapping a scarf around her neck and grabbing her purse. Klaus exited with a wave and a kiss on my cheek and I broke a smile, “Bye everybody, get home safe.” I called, shutting the door when the last of them finally left. 

I leaned back against the door, letting out a small breath as I tried to decompress, steeling myself to face the man I had let rip my heart into pieces two months ago who was laying on my couch with a concussion. “Cassie?” I heard his low voice call and I slowly made my way over, not looking him in the eye as I felt my shoulders sag from all that had happened today. “Yeah?” I said, my voice coming out too soft and broken for my own liking. “Come here.” His tone was tender and warm and I finally looked up at him to see he had shifted over from where he was laying on the couch, a spot available for me and his arms open. Doubts whirled through my brain for half a second before he gave another soft “Cassie, come here.” And I folded. 

I carefully joined him on the sofa, climbing into his arms, careful of his ribs as I laid my head on his shoulder, curling into his good side. The strong arms I had admired so much encircled me in a safe cocoon as I let out a shaky little sob that sounded pathetic even to my own ears. “Sorry.” I murmured but Diego hushed me, one arm wrapped around my waist as his other hand buried itself in my hair, our legs intertwined as tears streaked down my cheeks. I hadn’t realized talking to Number One, then seeing Diego, seeing Diego hurt, and then seeing his supportive loving siblings would hurt as much as it did.

“You deserve a family who loves you.” I heard Diego whisper softly into my skin, his thumb gently rubbing the skin of my hip where my shirt had ridden up. I sniffled slightly before breathing out “You too.” Thankfully he stayed silent otherwise as I tried to cry as quietly as I could. After about ten minutes, I discreetly wiped my face as I pulled back, avoiding his stare as I went to the kitchen, trying to pour some coffee into a mug with shaking hands. “Goddammit,” I whispered, closing my eyes and trying to exhale all the bad things away from me. After making myself a cup of coffee with far too much creamer, I made my way over, sitting on the coffee table so that Diego and I could actually talk.

“Hey.” I said softly, wrapping my hands around the mug to try and absorb some heat. “Hey.” Diego said back, his tone careful as he looked up at me. “I’m sorry.” I said at the exact same time he said “I miss you.” and that made us both crack a smile. It was a little reassuring that we were both in some level of regret and missing each other. “I miss you too,” I admitted, looking up at him. The tender sweet smile that crinkled his eyes made my complete lack of pride in the moment almost worth it. I paused before finally admitting “I wanted us to stay friends...after that night at the club, I was so worried we wouldn’t stay friends and now look.”

Diego nodded and adjusted the bag of frozen peas on his ribs and he sighed. “Do you regret it?” He asked and I gave a small laugh. “Sleeping with you? No, that rocked. Just...all the shit that came after.” I said and he nodded, giving a small laugh. “The sex was pretty great.” He said, grinning cockily. I rolled my eyes and grinned. “What are we doing?” Diego asked a lazy smile on his lips and I gave a laugh “I have no idea. You’re concussed.” And he rolled his eyes back at me. “Whatever. You’re pretty.” He said, reaching out for me before wincing as he pulled his ribs. “You’re definitely concussed,” I replied and he shrugged. 

We would still need to talk, it’s not like 2 months of radio silence and the poison we had slung at each other would be solved with a vulnerable cuddle session, but it was a start. “Well, you need to stay awake and I need to watch you, any suggestions?” I offered and Diego just responded with an eyebrow wiggle “I have plenty of suggestions.” I rolled my eyes and poked his arm “Pervert. You’re concussed and you’re going to regret saying all this tomorrow.” I reminded him only to be met with a pout, his big brown eyes staring up at me pitifully. 

I looked over at the clock, it was nearing 9 am and we had been up all night but he couldn’t go to sleep for a while. “I’m going to make some food. Any requests?” I asked and Diego shrugged, getting comfortable as he curled up on the couch, the frozen peas hugged to his ribs. “Okay, don’t go to sleep, I’ll be watching you from the kitchen,” I said as I went to put a record on, hoping the music would keep him awake. My apartment had an open floor plan so I was able to keep an eye on him as I went into the kitchen and started sifting through ingredients to figure out what I could make. 

Between depression and the fact, I had only had to cook for one the past two months meant my fridge was a little sparse, but thanks to a bell pepper that was just this side of usable, some southwest style omelets were whipped up. I grabbed us both some juice and water to drink and headed over to eat in the living room. “So...no more vigilante work?” I asked softly, unsure of what his unrestrained attitude towards Five’s declaration really was. “That’s not happening. Your….the Sparrow Academy ain’t shit. They only show up for big stuff, and that’s only part of the time. Dad has them on a crazy leash.” He said and I nodded. “How are you going to keep it from Five?” I asked, stuffing some more omelet in my mouth as soon as I was done speaking, realizing I hadn’t eaten in a while. 

“Five can kiss my ass, he’s not in charge of us and he can’t use the apocalypse as leverage.” He said, wincing as he moved a little too far when transporting a bite of omelet from his plate to his mouth. “Regardless, you’re out of commission for at least a week or two. Is Al going to need help? You can’t work for a while.” I said, feeling calmer by just discussing logistics, we hadn’t spoken since he moved out so I was unsure of how much work he was supposed to provide on the daily. “I...I got it, it’ll be fine.” He said, pausing uncomfortably as he thought about what his injury meant to his job and living situation. I arched an eyebrow and sighed “Diego...if you need help, you have people who will help. You’re telling me Luther wouldn’t go hang some punching bags if you asked him to?” I reminded him and his nose lightly wrinkled. I had heard about his stubborn independence in their timeline. Sure, they were less dysfunctional than the Sparrow Academy, but it was nothing to sniff at.

“Diego. You all stopped two separate apocalypses together. Your family cares about you and I know you care about them. They’re all taking steps to be closer, I mean, Luther and Vanya are roommates for Christ’s sakes. They would be overjoyed to spend more time with you. They love you, Diego.” I reminded him gently, he was so stubborn and fiery, he forgot that he didn’t have to be an island. Not like I’m one to talk.

I could practically see my words turning the gears in his head before his dark eyes locked onto mine. “What about you?” He asked back, his tone matching mine as I felt the breath lodge into my throat. Did he really want to discuss this now? He had to know how I felt. He wanted me to confirm that I still felt the way I did two months ago during our screaming match. For as many insults that we threw at each other, we had admitted how much we cared in between them. It was all just such a mess. He had held me, he had been so tender and comforting after he heard what had happened with Number One. But that didn’t mean forgiveness, and it didn’t mean that things had or hadn’t changed. 

I could feel my chest start to close in and my heart tries to break my ribs just by beating so hard as I stared at Diego, half a second passing as my throat tightened. “I don’t know how good I’d be at hanging punching bags but I can try.” I offered with a small half-hearted smile and I watched Diego’s face fall. Shit. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I didn’t love him. Of course, I loved him. I opened my mouth to tell him and was cut off by his half-hearted teasing “Yeah with your scrawny arms you couldn’t lift one anyway.” And the familiarity of our friendship washed over me like a soothing wave, warming me up as I reached over to poke the top of his shoulder with my fork. “You’re a dickhead.” I reminded him and he shot me a small but bright smile that warmed every corner of the room, just because he was in front of me again.


End file.
